


Sny wyschniętej rzeki

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Altered Mental States, Drama & Romance, M/M, Polski | Polish, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To mój eksperyment formalny. Pewnie będą skargi, że się fatalnie czyta. Cóż, mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że za to świetnie się pisało;) Jeśli chcecie część drugą, odezwijcie się. Rzecz nie ma konkretnej, zamkniętej fabuły, więc nie będę cierpiał, jeżeli jej nie skończę. Po prostu wyżywam się w rozmaitych, mniej lub bardziej udanych strumieniach myśli, solilokwiach ect. Jak najdzie mnie chęć pomęczyć jeszcze język polski, i tak zrobię kontynuację XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sny wyschniętej rzeki

SNY WYSCHNIĘTEJ RZEKI

 

roz.1

 

Naruto otworzył jedno oko i stwierdził, że nie, dzisiaj marzenie o tytule hokage schodzi na plan dalszy na rzecz bardziej przyziemnych celów, takich jak dotarcie po omacku do kuchni, gorąca herbata i aspiryna.

Od pięciu dni padał deszcz, intensywny, mały, wciskający się we wszystkie szpary nieprzemakalnej kurtki deszcz, w którym Kakashi, będąc starym sadystą, kazał im trenować. Naruto nie miał nic przeciwko, niesprzyjające warunki meteorologiczne nie mogły powstrzymać go przez skopaniem tyłka temu nadętemu ważniakowi. Sasuke może walczyć w deszczu pięć dni, więc on nie może być gorszy! Deszcz, czy nie, wielki shinobi, szef Konoha in spe, nie zamierzał pozwolić pokonać się potomkowi jakiegoś tragicznego, rodem wyjętego z telenoweli, klanu.

Naruto pokiwał głową nad swoją ignorancją. Wbrew temu, co sądziło o nim sąsiedztwo i generalnie cała populacja osady, nie był głupi i potrafił rozeznać się w sytuacji. Tak, z naciskiem na czas przeszły. Potrafił, po fakcie, wtedy, gdy już było za późno a on, będąc w gorącej wodzie kąpanym idiotą, zdołał już wplątać się w najmniej wygodną, pokręconą sprawę. Tak jak ta cała afera z Sasuke, z którym założył się, że będą się sparować po szesnaście godzin dziennie, dopóki deszcz nie przestanie padać. Może jednak mieszkańcy Konoha mieli rację, Naruto był głupi. Co komu po oświeceniu w momencie, gdy już nic nie można zrobić... Tylko naprawdę nieuleczalny wariat miałby chęć ratować swój honor, moknąc do suchej nitki całe dnie w jakimś lesie, mając za towarzystwo tylko milczącego, zanurzonego całkiem w swojej zemście, Uchihę...

Leniwym krokiem powlókł się do kuchni i usiadł ciężko na stołku. Kręciło mu się w głowie a gardło drapało dziwnie, jakby zaraz miał wypluć jakąś kulkę najbardziej jadowitego ostu. Wstawił czajnik na herbatę, wyciągnął pudełko z napisem "Instant Ramen, miks jesienny" i znalazł małą, zgniecioną żałośnie paczuszkę, która niegdyś zawierała saszetki z miętą, a teraz był już w niej tylko rumianek. Herbaty Naruto nie pijał, źle mu się kojarzyła z pewnym aroganckim, zadufanym w sobie geniuszem, który posiadał wspaniałe rodowody i wszystkie ceremonie herbaciane w małym palcu. Uchiha kochał herbatę, to wystarczało za powód, żeby Naruto jej nienawidził. Chociaż teraz, gdy bolało go gardło a zawroty głowy powiększyły się znacznie... Opadł bezsilnie na blat stołu i zamknął oczy, starając się nie słyszeć bębniącego za oknem deszczu.

Przez pierwsze czterdzieści osiem godzin zakładu, Naruto świetnie dawał sobie radę i nieskrywanie cieszył się, że daje Sasuke porządny wycisk. Ich poziom był mniej więcej taki sam. Wygrana zależała teraz w większości od tego, kto pierwszy zrobi błąd. Walka w deszczu była bardziej ekscytująca niż normalny, suchy sparring, a fakt, że nie było nigdzie dookoła ani Kakashiego ani Sakury, był w jakiś sposób... odprężający. Haruno już po pierwszych sześciu godzinach stwierdziła, że jej miłość do Uchihy jest wielka, ale nie wodoodporna, a Hakate cierpiał z powodu zamokniętej książki i także dość szybko wycofał się z pół ćwiczebnych. Sasuke i Naruto zostali więc w lesie sami, z błogosławieństwem jonina, który ogłosił, że mogą sobie, zakute łby jedne, trenować do upadłego w taką psią pogodę, pewnie im się to do czegoś przyda.

Dwa dni temu mieli co prawda krótką przerwę od deszczowego sparringu, ponieważ musieli wykonać misję. Tylko we dwóch. Naruto widział sadystyczny błysk w oku Kakashiego, który oddalił się razem ze wściekłą Sakurą, życząc im powodzenia w eskortowaniu jakiejś wysoko postawionej damy. Oczywiście, szlachetna pani natychmiast upatrzyła sobie Uchihę i nie odstępowała go ani na chwilę, kompletnie ignorując Naruto i doprowadzając go swoim szczebiotaniem do nerwowych drgawek. Zabawne było to, że dama miała około trzydziestki i była daleko poza erotycznym polem rażenia Sasuke, jeżeli milczący geniusz miał w ogóle jakieś rażenie. Uchiha spędził większość czasu w jej powozie, zobojętniały na wszystko niczym jakaś porcelanowa lalka, natomiast Naruto walczył. I był nawet ranny. Lekko, z tyłu w okolice nerek. Cięta rana po ostrzu noża zagoiła się niemal od razu, jednak szczypała jeszcze jakiś czas, co było o tyle dziwne, że uzdrowione przez Lisa obrażenia nigdy takich sensacji nie powodowały...

 

Woda zagotowała się i Naruto wolniej niż zwykle odwrócił się do kuchenki i zalał wrzątkiem swój rumianek i ramen. Gdyby wiedział, że ten przeklęty deszcz będzie padał tak długo, zwinąłby się razem z Kakashim z tego przeklętego lasu i miał w nosie cały zakład. Ale teraz było za późno. Teraz Uchiha Sasuke okazał się być tylko z wyglądu lalusiowatym paniczykiem o delikatnej skórze i gładkich policzkach, należało udowodnić, że Uzumaki także nie należy do jakiś zakichanych delikatesów.

Naruto prychnął pogardliwie i łyknął nieco swojego parującego ramenu. Cholera, kto by pomyślał, że taki elegant, co to zawsze obnosi się po osadzie w prasowanych spodniach, z wianuszkiem fanek, będzie aż tak odporny na zimno i wiatr? Naruto nie mógł być od niego gorszy, więc i dzisiaj także pójdzie na umówione miejsce i nie zważając na protesty ciała, pozwoli sobie zmoknąć, zmarznąć i sponiewierać się jakimś sharinganowym technikom, w których, należało to przyznać, Sasuke był coraz lepszy. Nawet, jeżeli o piątej rano jest jeszcze ciemno, nawet, jeżeli ten przeklęty deszcz będzie padał jeszcze przez miesiąc, nawet, jeżeli gardło Naruto zastrajkuje i pójdzie sobie gdzieś na samotny spacer, nie można pozwolić, aby Uzumakiego przegonił jakiś tak geniusz!

Z niechętnym pomrukiem Naruto wysiorbał swój ramen do końca i spojrzał ciężko na rumianek. Było mu gorąco, od środka, i nie miał chęci dodawać sobie jeszcze ciepłoty jakimś wywarem, który Iruka zmusił go, aby pijał, gdy tylko poczuje się gorzej. Ramen to, co innego, chociaż i on smakował dzisiaj jakoś umiarkowanie.

Wstał powoli ze swojego stołka i wrzucił do zlewu brudną miskę, wylewając rumianek. Czuł się źle, głowa bolała, gardło piekło jak diabli a do tego coś dziwnego działo się z jego plecami... też bolały, tylko jakoś dziwnie, tak, że czuł najmniejszą nawet fałdkę materiału, która ich dotykała... Zabawne uczucie, pomyślał z krzywym uśmiechem, a potem stwierdził, że może nie aż tak zabawne. Oparł się o stół, mając wrażenie, że jego ciało robi fikołka a żołądek zostaje w miejscu. Głowa zapulsowała nagle ostrym bólem a potem ktoś wyłączył światła w całym domu... w całej dzielnicy...na całym świecie...

 

//////////////  
Był na pustyni, a zewsząd otaczała go sucha, paląca wszystko pustka, duszna i nagrzana słońcem. Zmrużył oczy i przetarł dłonią twarz. Czuł, że ktoś siedzi obok niego, ale oślepiony jaskrawym światłem nie mógł zobaczyć, kto to. Tsunade, Tsunade z pewnością. Tylko ta wiedźma mogła wysłać go na taką okropną misję na jakiejś zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi pustyni! W sam środek koryta wyschniętej rzeki, popękanego i chropowatego jak koci język, a dookoła same pożółkłe kości i ości i padnięte stonki, które wywrócone do góry nogami zastygły w agonalnych drgawkach z odnóżami zaciśniętymi śmiertelnie. O rany, jak mu się chciało pić!...

Nagle rzeka przepłynęła mu przez twarz, znikając równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Moment, czy rzeka może płynąć na pustyni? I to w pustym korycie? Nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nad takimi detalami i odwrócił twarz w stronę, skąd przypłynął miękki, włochaty chłód.

"O rany, młotku. Ale żeś się urządził! Jesteś rozgrzany jak lokomotywa! Z takim wirusem powinieneś iść od razy do Tsunade, a nie mdleć w kuchni..."

Tsunade, to ona była wszystkiemu winna! I temu, że rzeka wyschnęła i opuściła swoje koryto i temu, że stonki wyginęły! Od początku wiedział, że wiedźma coś knuje! Nikt nie posyła samego osiemnastolatka na środek pustyni, żeby sobie pooglądał kości bez powodu... A może to jakiś test na hokage? Jeśli tak, to ktoś jest tutaj naprawdę potrzebującym psychoanalityka sadystą. Czy sadystką raczej...

"Tsunade!"

Włochata rzeka przerwała jego okrzyk i przemknęła ponownie po mu twarzy, tym razem zatrzymując się dłużej na czole i schładzając je przyjemnie. Westchnął z ulgą, po czym wyciągnął na oślep dłoń, chwytając zimną, twardą rękę, która... trzymała rzekę...

"Chcesz, żeby wezwać Tsunade? Musi być z Tobą faktycznie źle młotku... Zaczekaj, zaraz pójdę do..."

Ręka, która trzymała rzekę chciała mu się wyrwać z uścisku, ale trzymał mocno. Na pustyni lepiej mieć jakieś źródło wody, niż pałętać się jak jakiś przygłup! Nie zamierzał skończyć jak stonki! A poza tym rzeki piechotą nie chodzą, więc jeśli złapał jedną, nie było by to rozsądne ją puścić. Zwłaszcza, że wyschniętym korytem szły właśnie szkielety ryb na cienkich, metalowych nogach i kiwały na niego, żeby podszedł.

"Naruto...? Jak się czujesz? Odpowiedz..."

Schwytana rzeka nie przejawiała już chęci ucieczki i gdy wypuścił ją z dłoni, została posłusznie na jego czole. No proszę, oswoił rzekę i miał teraz coś, co było absolutnie, bezsprzecznie jego! Jak piesek, albo rybki... Drgnął nerwowo, ponownie koncentrując wzrok na rybich szkieletach, które stały dookoła niego, mierząc go pustymi oczodołami jak jakimiś makabrycznymi ślepiami. Rzucił się lekko, chcąc wystraszyć je, żeby trochę się odsunęły, bo nagle zrobiło mu się jakoś duszno...

"Dość tego, młotku! Idę po Tsunade! Albo Shizune!... Albo kogokolwiek, kto się zna na chorobach, bo bredzisz i masz halucynacje... Jeśli nie chciałeś walczyć w deszczu, mogłeś powiedzieć!..."

"Nie idź!..." wychrypiał nie swoim głosem Naruto, czując jak dopiero co oswojona rzeka opuszcza jego czoło. Akurat wtedy, gdy szkielety ryb odezwały się metalicznym, kanciastym głosem. Pytały o zapałki i mówiły coś o niepodważalnym prawie skazańca do ostatniego papierosa.

"Nie palę..."przyznał słabo Naruto, ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu ryb. "Przepraszam..."

Był zdecydowany wstać i ruszyć na poszukiwanie ognia dla ryb, które w końcu miały prawo do ostatniego papierosa, czy były żywe, czy nie... Hej, skoro były nieżywe, to jak mogły chcieć ostatniego papierosa?

"Nie wstawaj, kretynie! Chcesz znowu zemdleć i uderzyć się o tą swoją głupią głowę?! Nie, nie, leż spokojnie...eee... oddaj mi kunai, tak, grzecznie... Co mnie obchodzi, czy palisz czy nie? Lepiej powiedz, gdzie masz jakieś leki..."

Wyciągnął na oślep dłoń i złapał coś miękkiego i ciepłego całkiem innym ciepłem, niż to pustynny i suchy żar pustyni. Przez chwilę panował błogi bezruch i cisza, gdy przytulił to sobie do twarzy, chcąc wygnać z głowy tętniący upał i metaliczne klikanie nóg ryb, które niecierpliwiły się widocznie. Chyba faktycznie zależało im na tym ostatnim papierosie...  
"Puść moją rękę, młocie, i daj mi iść po pomoc! Chcesz tutaj zejść, czy jak?! Naruto, daj spokój..."

Szkielety spojrzały na niego przenikliwie i oznajmiły, że idą na wschód, bo tam mają najlepsze papierosy i życzą miłego dnia. Ponownie został sam, pośród wyschniętej na wiór ziemi i trupów stonek, które zalegały całe płocie ziemi, zdawały się wciąż mnożyć i mnożyć. Słyszał suche chrupanie, gdy ich pancerzyki kurczyły się pod wpływem upału a odnóża ułamywały się, nie mogąc wytrzymać gorąca. Suchy terror podszedł mu do gardła.

"Nie zostawiaj mnie!!!"

A potem ciepłe, gorące łzy, płynące mu mimowolnie po policzkach. Nie chciał być na tej okropnej pustyni sam, z martwymi stonkami i korytem rzeki, której już nie było. Nagle znajoma, morka włochatość wylądowała mu delikatnie na policzku i została tam, w imitacji miękkiego, łagodnego pocałunku.

"Nie mam wyboru, Naruto... muszę sprowadzić pomoc... ugotujesz się tutaj, cały płoniesz..."

Jego oswojona rzeka wróciła! Nie chciał jej wystraszyć żadnym gwałtownym ruchem, więc ostrożnie i łagodnie ujął ją w dłonie i pogładził lękliwie. Rzeka zadrżała pod jego dotykiem, niepewna i nieśmiała jak dzikie zwierzę.

"Naruto..."  
Rzeka była jego. Teraz wiedział to na pewno i dlatego ostrożnie, ale stanowczo powiódł po niej dłońmi, natrafiając na dalsze przyjemne, żywe ciepło, całkiem inne niż ten śmiercionośny upał. Rzeka westchnęła urywanie i bez przekonania spróbowała uwolnić się z jego uścisku. Nie na serio. Naruto prawie jej nie trzymał, sama tkwiła w jego dłoniach, cała jego, oswojona i drżąca mu wspaniale pod palcami. Pustynia i jej martwa żółć oddaliły się na rzecz pięknego, drgającego uczucia, które przepływało falami przez rzekę, uwięzioną w jego dłoniach.

I nagle wiedział, że rzeka zawsze była obok niego, milcząca, ciepła i drżąca. Ukryta rzeka, czekająca na odkrycie, niepozorna, odpychająca, płocha, pragnąca być schwytaną a jednocześnie bojąca się dotyku... Jego rzeka...

"Powiedz mi prawdę, ile lat mnie kochasz?" wycharczał, przyciskając swoją rzekę do ust i pijąc z niej jasne, w jakiś pokręcony sposób, bardzo pocieszające, ciepło żywej skóry.  
Rzeka wyrwała mu się z uścisku jednym, gwałtownym szarpnięciem, zostawiając go poruszonego, podnieconego i niepewnego, co teraz bez niej pocznie. Upadł do tyłu, nie mając siły spojrzeć się za znikającymi szkieletami ryb. A teraz został znowu sam, tak jak zawsze, kompletnie, nieodwołalnie sam... Czym on sobie na to zasłużył? Pustynne słońce paliło żywym ogniem, tak, że aż pociemniało mu w oczach, aż drętwiały mu dłonie, aż zakuło w sercu...

"Naruto!...Ocknij się! Co ci jest?! No nie, idę po Tsunade i do diabła z tym wszystkim!.. Naruto, przestań zachowywać się jak... Młotku!!! O cholera jasna!!!"

 

//////////////////////

 

Leżał w jakimś bardzo ciemnym pokoju i patrzył za okno, prosto w monotonnie bębniący o parapety deszcz. Bębnienie przypominało mu bongosy, na których grano podczas święta powitania jesieni. To było jego ulubione święto, nie tylko dlatego, że Iruka zawsze zapraszał go na nieograniczoną ilość ramenu. Pierwszego roku treningu w drużynie siódmej dokładnie w dzień rozpoczęcia święta, Sakura pocałowała go w policzek i oznajmiła, że jest jej dobrym, jeśli nie najlepszym przyjacielem a Kakashi dał mu karnet na trzydzieści misek ramen w różnych smakach, żeby mieć Irukę tylko dla siebie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spędził festyn w gronie kolegów, Sasuke, Sakurki, Shikamaru i Kiby, i było mu z tym tak dobrze, że jeszcze długo w noc nie mógł zasnąć i słuchał tylko miarowego dudnienia bębna, żegnającego lato, jednocześnie witając jesień.

Teraz jednak nikt nikogo nie żegnał, tylko uparty, beznamiętny deszcz grał smętnie po blaszanych częściach okna i dachu. Kiedyś w taki właśnie melancholijny wieczór, a może to była noc, też nie mógł spać i wstał, powyglądać sobie z okna na uśpioną Konoha. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył na swoim dachu Sasuke, skulonego i przycupniętego na skraju obdaszenia, wpatrującego się w ciemność pod nim. Pamiętał, że chciał otworzyć okno i zaprosić go do środka, zrobić coś, żeby nie koncentrował się aż tak na przepaści, ziejącej poza rantem dachu jak mroczna i zimna paszcza nocnego potwora. Ale nie powiedział nic, tylko wyrównał oddech, żeby Sasuke nie zauważył żadnego drgnięcia za firanką i gapił się lunatycznie na smukłą, umięśnioną ładnie figurę, które nagle wydawała się jakaś taka... mikra i mizerna. Żałował do dziś, że nie odezwał się wtedy, w chwili, w której, czuł to wyraźnie, Sasuke potrzebował kogoś, kto zabrałby go z tego ciemnego dachu, przykrył kocem i dał gorącego rumianku...Iruka mawiał, że to czasem jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, jakie można dać komuś, kto waha się podejmując jakąś niezrozumiałą dla nikogo innego decyzję. Uzumaki nie rozumiał wtedy, o czym mówił Umino, ale patrząc na gapiącego się suchymi oczyma w ciemność Sasuke, odkrył, że Uchiha właśnie tak wygląda. Dało się odczuć, że Naruto, bądź, co bądź jego przyjaciel, powinien coś powiedzieć, zrobić, a on... nie zareagował.

Zresztą nie rozumiał Sasuke. Nigdy. Milczący chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach zdawał się być piętrzącą się przed oczyma zagadką. Jeśli spoglądało się zbyt długo, człowiek tracił orientację i dawał się łatwo wykiwać fortelom słownym, którymi Uchiha strzegł swoich sekretów. Bo, że sekrety Sasuke miał, to było prawie pewne. Ale nigdy nie ufał Naruto na tyle, żeby uchylić chociażby ich rąbka. Był jak deszcz, bębniący za oknem, mroczny, uparty i skrywający jakiś wyraźnie wyczuwalny cel...

...Chciałby poznać cele Sasuke, może mógłby mu wtedy jakoś pomóc. To była właściwość Uchihy, bardzo rzadko coś mu się nie udawało, a jeśli już, to wszyscy pragnęli mu natychmiast pomagać. Nawet Naruto, który, pomimo, iż był wściekły na taki stan rzeczy, bo względem niego ludzie postępowali wręcz na odwrót, nie mógł się powstrzymać i też miał skryte pragnienie pomóc Sasuke... jakoś... Na co dzień Uchiha był twardym draniem i trudno było zauważyć, że potrzebuje czegokolwiek, ale Naruto wiedział swoje. Wiedział, że ostatni z rodu sharinganów czasem siedzi na moście, na skraju Konohy, i przez długie godziny patrzy nieruchomo w wodę. I nawet nie wie, że jego największy rywal czuwa samotnie razem z nim, i chociaż nie może jakoś nic powiedzieć, to jednak JEST!... I chciałby podejść do niego, i ująć w dłonie jego zmarzniętą twarz i pogładzić kciukiem to zabawne miejsce pod podbródkiem, które zawsze obwisa lekko, gdy Uchiha nadmie się w złości...I wszystko byłoby dobrze, zabrałby go, zmokniętego, zmarzniętego do domu i napoił rumiankiem, i zawinął w swój koc, i może nawet pogadaliby sobie, tak bez masek... Może Naruto pozwoliłby mu dotknąć pieczęci lisa i może w końcu potrafiłby znaleźć słowa, które przyniosłyby mu ulgę, że ciężko i potwornie samotnie jest nosić w sobie demona... A wtedy Sasuke mógłby spojrzeć ze zrozumieniem, ciemność z jego oczu stopniałaby w miękkim blasku, i może jego ręce objęłyby Naruto chociaż na chwilę i zabrały chociaż kawałek malutki tego bólu...a Naruto powiedziałby, że już jest dobrze, i że już nie boli, i że jeśli tylko patrzy w te czarne, niesamowicie miękkie oczy, jest w stanie poradzić sobie z całym światem... Sasuke powiedziałby, że rozumie, że wie, że wiedział zawsze, i że kocha go i chce już z nim zostać, na stałe, na zawsze, a Naruto powiedziałby wtedy, że tak, mój kochany, tak, tak, nie ma co się martwić, bo tak... A za oknem padałby deszcz, tak jak teraz, jednostajnie i usypiająco, kojąc rozjątrzone myśli i uzupełniając wszelkie braki. Dłonie Sasuke rozgrzałyby się pod jego koszulą, błądząc po nim jak po jakiejś nieznanej ziemi, i tak, to było przecież oczywiste od samego początku, kocham, tak, tak, tak...

I nie liczyłoby się już nic, nawet to, że właśnie ktoś wszedł do pokoju, zakłócając pracowite bębnienie deszczu o rynny i metalowy dach. Naruto nie chciał teraz nikogo, teraz sen był zbyt przyjemny, żeby mu go zabierać, ale zdecydowane, mocne, pokryte małymi otarciami i rankami, dłonie zmusiły go do podniesienia głowy i wypicia czegoś, co paliło mu gardło i wywróciło jego całą istotę na nice. Krztusił się i prychał, ale dłonie były cierpliwe i nie ustąpiły, dopóki nie uznały, że zatruły go dostatecznie tym obrzydliwym, żrącym płynem.

"Naruto..." głos tak cichy, że można było nie rozpoznać, do kogo należy, ale Naruto słyszał go zbyt często, żeby dać się zwieść. Zbyt intensywnie pragnął, żeby ten głos powiedział...powiedział... Naruto opadł na poduszki a jego głowa bezwładnie potoczyła się w bok. Chłodna, miękka dłoń ułożyła mu się na czole i próbował ją strącić, ale nie dał rady. Może zresztą nie chciał. W sumie dotyk był przyjemny, delikatny i kojący.

"Naruto... już trzy lata..." głos był cichy, tak cichy, że nie potrafił powiedzieć tego, co najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć. Jakaś przytłaczająca niemożność zacisnęła dłoń, spoczywającą Naruto na czole, który chciał się skupić i pomóc jakoś temu cichemu głosowi, umęczonemu własną niepewnością i niemocą, ale było mu tak gorąco, tak sennie. Nie mógł zdobyć się na żaden ruch, tylko wgiął usta...

"Ja wiem... nieeee..." czuł, że zasypia, że mrok, rezydujący za oknem wkrada mu się nieubłaganie pod powieki i zakrywa mu widzenie mechatą materią snu. Nie chciał tej ciemności, zbyt kojarzyła się z Orochimaru, z jego podstępnym planem odebrania Naruto jego jedynego przyjaciela, ze złamaną, kruchą figurą Sasuke, siedzącą i zanoszącą się suchym płaczem pośród zgliszczy zamku Węża. Nigdy właściwie nie zapytał Uchihy, co powiedział mu Orochimaru, jak zniósł świadomość, że jego pragnienie zemsty zostało wykorzystane, że dla tak żałosnej mrzonki zabił tak wielu ludzi. Parę razy zbierał odwagę, aby wypytać Sasuke, ale zawsze coś stawało mu na drodze... zawsze coś, zawsze coś... A czarne oczy miały w sobie coraz więcej mroku, i zemsty, i okrucieństwa, najczęściej skierowanego na siebie, a tajemnica pozostawała tajemnicą, chociaż Naruto domyślał się. Zawsze odczytywał Uchihę lepiej niż większość mieszkańców osady, nauczycieli, fanek i innego tałatajstwa. Po prostu poznawał, wiedział, przeczuwał. Po zgarbionych ramionach, po skulonych plecach, zawsze tak dumnie wyprostowanych, po czerwonych ranach na szyi i karku. Domyślał się i Uchiha nienawidził go za to domyślanie, za jego spostrzegawczość, za milczenie. Ciemność Orochimaru uszkodziła Sasuke, zepsuła. Uchiha był zniszczonym dobrem, i Naruto współczuł mu, bo on sam też był dobrem zniszczonym. Przez Lisa, przez ludzi, którzy nadal widzieli w nim Dziewięcioogoniastego, przez Konoha, które chroniąc siebie, złamało mu życie, czyniąc z niego pojemnik na demona. Naruto rozumiał, i chciał podejść do Sasuke i powiedzieć, że rozumie, ale jakoś nigdy mu się to nie udawało, i ciemność w onyksowych oczach rosła nadal, milcząca i przerażająca. A mogło być inaczej, mógłby przekonać Uchihę o nikczemności zamiarów Orochimaru, mógł go pokonać, sprowadzić z powrotem do domu, mógł podejść do niego po tym wszystkim, i powiedzieć po prostu, że nadal jest jego przyjacielem, że zawsze był i parę głupich błędów to zdecydowanie za mało, żeby stracić przyjaźń Uzumakiego.  
Ciemność nadeszła. Aksamitna i wilgotna. Wylądowała najpierw na jednej powiece Naruto, potem na drugiej, razem z gorącem cudzego oddechu i delikatnym dotykiem kosmyka włosów. Chciał westchnąć, ale z ust wydobył mu się tylko cichy jęk. Chłodne dłonie zaczęły powolną wędrówkę po jego policzkach, szyi, czole, zostawiając lekko swędzący powidok dotyku. Całkiem jakby ktoś wodził mu jakimś miękkim piórem po twarzy, delikatnie i ostrożnie. Całkiem jak wtedy, gdy walczył z Kabuto i po raz pierwszy zrobił rasengan, a potem padł, kompletnie wyczerpując swoją czakrę. Mrok, migające w oddali światła, wołające, ponaglające i czyjeś dłonie, kochające, uparte, zdecydowane na wszystko dłonie, w których chowało się wszelkie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, przydatności i niezbędności...

"Naruto, to nie zwykła grypa, ani żaden wirus... to chyba trucizna, nie potrafię znaleźć innego wyjaśnienia... wygląda na to, że podczas ostatniej misji twoja rana... nie zauważyłem, jak ostatni baran... ale ty też nic nie powiedziałeś..."

Trucizna. Rzecz na porządku dziennym, jeśli było się pojemnikiem tak wielkiej mocy jak Lisi Demon. Wielu skrytobójców próbowało go już otruć, ale Lis zawsze go ostrzegał, no i Sasuke, paranoiczny jak zawsze, sprawdzał wszystko, co spożywali podczas misji. Naruto był przyzwyczajony do trucizn tak jak Sasuke do swoich fanek, i znosił zamachy na swoją osobę w milczeniu, z nutką autoironii. A więc trucizna, to dlatego tak parszywie czuł się przez ostatnie trzy dni...trzy... nie wiedział, ile dni słuchał tego bębniącego o parapety deszczy, ile godzin majaczył o pustyni i rybich szkieletach, o twarzy, którą chciał ująć w dłonie i już nigdy nie puścił. Świat zlewał się w jeden wir myśli, zdarzeń i pragnień, całkowicie poza jego kontrolą.

Gorączkowe omamy, halucynacje, delikatne palce, odgarniające mu włosy ze spoconego czoła, morka ciemność, siadająca mu ostrożnie na powiekach. Sen, to wszystko sen, żeby tylko w tym śnie niczego krępującego nie powiedzieć, żeby pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, pośród tych uderzeń gorąca, drgawek i pragnienia, żeby się to już skończyło...  
Jakie to było żałosne, jakie przygnębiające i niegodne przyszłego hokage, żeby tak desperacko pragnąć, aby ból odszedł, zelżał. Głowa tętniła obrzydliwie, rozsadzając mu czaszkę od wewnątrz, uniemożliwiając myślenie, patrzenie, jakikolwiek ruch. Chciał być potężny, silny i odporny, a jeden mały, pulsujący ból zmieniał go w drgającą, smutną kulkę cierpienia. I pozbawiał go umiejętności marzeń, chcenia czegokolwiek poza ucieczką przed światem, który rozpływał się w porwanych strzępach fizycznego skrętu mózgu.  
Powoli uchylił powieki, ale zobaczył tylko miękką ciemność. I jego oczy. Piękne, czarne, zupełnie aksamitne oczy, tak blisko jak jeszcze nigdy. Długie rzęsy musnęły mu lekko policzek a ciepły oddech przemknął po czole i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jaki był rozpalony i rozgorączkowany, i jak kręciło mu się w głowie.

"Nie wygląda na to, żeby aspiryna ci pomogła..." mruknął cicho miękki głos, tuż przy jego uchu a chłodne dłonie ujęły ponownie jego spuchniętą dziwnie twarz. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usta przestały się go całkowicie słuchać, obezwładnione przez ból, gorączkę i wrażenie, że oto łóżko zapada się pod nim a on leci w dół z zawrotną prędkością...

"Naruto!... Hej, nie odpływaj znowu!... Cholera by to wszystko... To koniec, idziesz ze mną do Tsunade!!!"

Silne ramiona złapały go i z niesamowitą lekkością podniosły go za jednym posiadem z łóżka, tak, że aż jęknął, tak gwałtowny był to ruch. Czarne oczy unosiły się nad nim, zamazane przez mrok i zatrzymany w miejscu gest... czułości? Strachu? Do tej pory jedynie Iruka i Tsunade mieli takie odruchy względem przeklętego Lisa, skąd więc tyle niepokoju w tych onyksowych oczach, które zawsze pełne pogardy i obojętności, teraz wydawał się opętane przerażeniem i troską... Zimno ogarnęło go znienacka, wietrzne i mokre. Całkiem jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz został ranny i Lis nie mógł go uzdrowić. Te same silne ręce, to samo spojrzenie, poruszone i nienaturalnie skoncentrowane na nim... Z racji demona ludzie raczej rzadko patrzyli bezpośrednio na niego, dlatego tak dobrze zapamiętał onyksowe oczy i aurę nieumiejętnej troski i paniki o jego zdrowie... Wtedy Sasuke, nie szukając nawet reszty grupy, nie zważając na misję ani na wrogów, niemal zawlókł go do Konoha. I bał się. Pachniał strachem nawet wtedy, gdy Naruto wylądował już na noszach i wjechał w pełnym pędzie na salę operacyjną, flankowany przez Tsunade i Shizune. Teraz też było podobnie, teraz też było wietrznie i zimno a silne dłonie drżały pod jego ciężarem, nie rozluźniając jednak uścisku. Niechby już tak zostało, niechby te mocne ramiona już nigdy go nie puściły, tylko trzymały, ciasno, kurczowo, na zawsze. Głowa nie przestawała boleć i wparł ją słabo w mokrą, czarną kurtkę, zaciskając oczy i oglądając kolorowe miraże pod obolałymi od gorączki powiekami.

"Przepraszam...powinienem domyślić się, że tru...cizna... że deszcz...przepraszam..." wycharczał nieswoim głosem, głębiej wtulając się w chłodną mokrość kurtki. "Boooliii...Rany, ale jestem nierozważny, że się nie domyśliłem..."

"Nie jesteś nierozważny. Jesteś głupi!" Tsunade stała nad nim z jakąś kartą lekarską i pisała coś na niej tak, że długopis skrzypiał pod jej palcami, jakby zaraz miał się złamać.  
Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył bez zdziwienia, że jest w pokoju przyjęć, w szpitalu. Nie miał na sobie koszuli i drżał na całym ciele a Sasuke stał z tyłu i stabilizował go ciężko spoczywającą mu na barku dłonią. Zarówno Tsunade jak i Uchiha wyglądali tak, jakby oczekiwali, że Naruto zaraz straci przytomność i spadnie z leżanki, na której siedzi. Może zresztą już wcześniej to zrobił, tylko nie pamiętał, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie byli tylko ostrożni...

"Uzumaki, ja Cię kiedyś własnoręcznie uduszę! Powinieneś przyjść do mnie po pierwszej w pełni rozwiniętej halucynacji, a nie czekać, aż trucizna rozejdzie się po całym twoim ciele!" hokage prychnęła jak wściekły kot, rzuciła w kąt swój organizer, po czym zaczęła przygotowywać zastrzyk. Sasuke przybliżył się wyraźnie, chyba, żeby zatrzymać Naruto w razie, gdyby próbował uciec. Fakt, Uzumaki był słynny z tego, że nienawidził igieł, ale teraz nie był pewien, czy jego nogi należą faktycznie do niego, więc ucieczka przez zastrzykiem była bardziej niż niemożliwa.

"Co... mi...?" zaczął pytać, ale w połowie wypowiadanego słowa zapomniał, o co mu chodziło. Dłoń Sasuke zacisnęła się lekko na jego ramieniu uspokajająco.

Tsunade zmrużyła złowróżbnie oczy.

"Od dwóch dni masz w sobie truciznę. Odniosłeś podczas ostatniej misji ranę i nie powiadomiłeś mnie o niej, chociaż wiesz, że musisz to robić. Lis zasklepia rany, ale nie zawsze wykrywa trucizny. Nie wszystkie w każdym razie... Ostatnio czułeś coś na kształt zachwiania poczucia czasu, gorączkę i ból głowy? Halucynacje? Dziwne sny? Na pewno, ale oczywiście zamiast przyjść od razu do mnie, ty jak głupek ostatni, dalej walczyłeś w deszczu z Uchihą! I robiłbyś to dalej, gdyby nie Sasuke, który znalazł Cię zemdlonego w kuchni!"

Tsunade prychała, trzęsła się i gestykulowała jak wściekła kotka i Naruto w pewnej chwili przestał słyszeć, co mówi. Coś o tym, że Uchiha też jest niezły, skoro sparuje się ze swoim partnerem i nie jest w stanie zauważyć, że dzieje się z nim cos złego. Silne ramię objęło go mocno i westchnął niemal z wdzięcznością, słysząc, jak Tsunade ostrym, nie znającym sprzeciwu głosem poleca Sasuke zaprowadzić 'tego idiotę nieuleczalnego' do domu i pilnować przez trzy dni, dopóki trucizna całkiem nie opuści jego ciała. Naruto prychnął słabo na to ostatnie stwierdzenie. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie należy już do niego od dłuższego czasu, podobnie jak jego umysł, plotący wciąż jakieś dziwne bajki, skojarzenia i marzenia.

"...Dałam mu środek nasenny. To cholerstwo jest silne i gwarantuje zero halucynacji i koszmarów. Gdyby jednak wybudził się wcześniej i lunatykował, kubeł zimnej wody, aspiryna i z powrotem do łóżka..."

"... Nie powinien zostać w szpitalu raczej? Tutaj miałby lepsza opiekę..."

"...Nie, to nic wielkiego a my mamy wszystkie łóżka zajęte. Podczas ostatniej misji na granicach naszej osady było sporo ofiar. Część z nich to także ninja z Piasku. Nie chcemy zaogniać i tak już pogmatwanej sprawy..."

"..Rozumiem..."

Deszcz za oknem wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Rozmowa pochylonych nad nim osób była coraz bardziej zatarta i cicha. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, aby silne ramię zaopiekowało się nim, podczas gdy oddryfowywał w sen. Zabawne, sen bez majaków wydawał się faktycznie nierealnym marzeniem.

 

end

 

Homoviator 2005


	2. Morze ognia, góra mieczy i ukryty liść

MORZE OGNIA, GÓRA MIECZY I UKRYTY LIŚĆ

 

Roz. 2

 

Spał i śnił. Pustynia dookoła niego drgała lekko, rozciągnięta dokładnie na biały prostokąt kołdry, w którą był opatulony. Ktoś siedział przy nim i mówił coś urywanym, cichym szeptem, ale nie rozumiał słów. Zresztą nie słuchał, bo na przeciw niego siedział, przycupnięty w kucki mały chłopiec o blond włosach i wielkich, błękitnych oczach i przyglądał mu się ciekawie. Zza jego nogi wyglądało ostrożnie młode szczenię lisa, chwiejne na swoich tłustych, nieporadnych nóżkach, z brzuszkiem, szorującym nieco po spękanej, wyschniętej na wiór ziemi.

"Kim jesteś?" spytał chłopiec, przekrzywiając głowę i mrużąc łobuzersko swoje błękitne oczy, niczym ciekawski, mały kotek.

"Nie wiem." wyznał nieco wstydliwie Naruto, odkrywając, że nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytanie, zaczynające każdą konwersację. Pustynia musiała go wymęczyć i wyssać z niego wszystkie siły, skoro zapominał o takich podstawowych rzeczach. Kim był? W jakim sensie? Bo, że miał imię, tego był niemal pewien, wymyślone, nic nie znaczące imię, które ktoś ubrdał sobie, żeby był spokój z sierotą, w której zapieczętowany spał Dziewięcioogoniasty potwór. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby obdarzyli go imieniem jego nieznani rodzice. Mały lisek, skrywający się nieufnie za chłopcem, fuknął i zaczął wydawać z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcia, które w jego dziecinnym wykonaniu, brzmiały jak gotująca się powoli woda na herbatę.

"Czego nie wiesz, Naruto? Obudziłeś się już czy... Nie, jeszcze śpisz. Dobrze, odpocznij sobie jeszcze, póki trucizna z ciebie nie wylezie..." chłodny cień pochylił się nad nim i przez chwilę przysiadł mu na policzku miękką, łagodną dłonią. Nie zdążył nacieszyć się tym niespodziewanym podarunkiem od losu, którzy może w końcu zlitował się i zesłał mu na rozpaloną pustynię kawałek cienia, ponieważ chłopiec podszedł do niego i machając dłońmi odegnał chłodne dotknięcie, tak jak odgania się ćmy, lecące do zapalonego wieczorem światła na werandzie.

"On już tak cię obserwuje od czterech lat. Nawiedzony typ. Powiedz mu, żeby przestał, bo mój lis się go boi." orzekł zdecydowanym głosikiem chłopiec i pogłaskał swojego zwierzaka, który spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i przestał terkotać wrogo na Naruto, który poczuł, że ma chęć złapać stworzonko i wytarmosić za uszy. No żeby bać się jego, Uzumakiego, rozwrzeszczanego 'młotka' i do tego nie lubić cienia, szczególnie po środku pustyni białej kołdry, to było po prostu głupie. Chociaż z drugiej strony lisy miały może jakiś instynkt obronny i wyczuwały podświadomie, co powinno się w takich sytuacjach robić, a czego nie.

"Ten cień jest dobry i nie zamierzam go odganiać, więc jeśli ci nie pasuje, to sobie idź gdzie indziej. Pustynia jest duża!" huknął głośno Naruto i opanował chęć pokazania liskowi języka.

"Jaki cień? O czym ty bredzisz, młotku? Lunatykujesz, czy już się obudziłeś, i teraz tylko ze mnie kpisz?"

Chłopiec pociągnął Naruto za nogawkę spodni, żeby zmusić go do uklęknięcia przy nim i zniżyć go do swojego poziomu. Z mruknięciem skapitulował i przysunął się do szkraba, oczekując kawału albo co najmniej jakiejś pułapki, ale błękitne oczy były całkiem szczere i pozbawione przewrotności. Dało się jednak wyczuć, że to stan przejściowy i mały blondas zaraz coś zmaluje i nie będzie to jego złą wolą, ale nie dającą się opanować naturą.

"On cię lubi. Powiedz mu to, póki jeszcze możesz mówić a góra noży jeszcze nie przyszła. "mruknął konspiracyjnie malec, puszczając piękne perskie oko.

"Góra noży? To ona istnieje? A gdzie jest teraz?" chciał wiedzieć Naruto, wyczuwając, że mały coś kręci. Góry nie mogły przychodzić ani odchodzić, góry po prostu są. Tak jak Konoha, jak Hokage, niezależnie, czy umarł Trzeci, czy zginął Czwarty, Hokage będzie zawsze. Dlatego tak usilnie starał się nim zostać. Żeby już nigdy nie zniknąć, żeby pamiętano, żeby wiedziano... Coś ciężkiego, ale nie na tyle, żeby być bolesnym, opadło mu na pierś chłodnym pocałunkiem. Chłopiec zaśmiał się głośno a lis, skryty za jego łydkami zerknął kpiąco. Naruto otworzył oczy i spojrzał na blade, smukłe palce, spoczywające mu na piersi w delikatnym geście pocieszenia i próby otrząśnięcia go jednocześnie. Pustynia nałożyła się na obraz małego, brzydkiego, ciasnego pokoju o burych ścianach i szarym suficie oraz na czarne, zmartwione, wyraźnie niewyspane oczy. A za oknem, choć deszcz właśnie przestawał padać, słońce wciąż było niewidoczne, jakby ktoś rzucił zaklęcie na cały świat...

"Góra jest tutaj." odezwał się chłopiec, wskazując na bladą dłoń, która zaczęła powoli pocierać rozgrzaną chorobliwie pierś Naruto, wędrując ostrożnie od obojczyków po kark i zostawiając po sobie przyjemny posmak dotyku. Dziwnego, niepewnego dotyku, który drżał na krawędzi czegoś jeszcze, czegoś, co wykraczało poza li i jedynie fizyczny kontakt. Gdy jeszcze jedna dłoń, równie blada i smukła, przemknęła mu po włosach i tętniącej bólem głowie, chłopiec i jego lis odwrócili się od niego i powolnym krokiem zaczęli iść jeszcze głębiej w pustynię. Patrzył za nimi szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jakby z kamiennej studni doszedł go chłopięcy głos, nucący dziecięcą wyliczankę a mały blondas wciąż szedł i szedł, kopiąc przed sobą kamień i układając sobie liska w ramionach. Jeden, dwa, trzy, ukrytym liściem nie będziesz tylko ty...

"Góra jest tutaj..."

"Jaka góra? Źle się czujesz? Powiedz coś Naruto...Cholera, Tsunade nie powiedziała, jak można rozpoznać, czy osoba śpiąca ma halucynacje! Jak mam cię z nich obudzić?"

Chłopiec stanął w cieniu ludzi, którzy nagle zjawili się na pustyni i otoczyli go półkolem, spoglądając na niego z góry, groźnie. Lis w jego ramionach skulił się i wetknął mu nos pod ramię. Naruto patrzył z przerażoną fascynacją, jak chłopiec staje pod nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami i uśmiecha się kpiąco i lekceważąco. A ludzie rośli i rośli, jak cienie, które wydłużają się przy zachodzie słońca, coraz większe i mroczniejsze, aż w końcu otulające cały świat. To nie fair, żeby dorośli tak patrzyli się na małego chłopca! Przecież on nic im nie zrobił! Bawił się tylko ze swoim zwierzakiem na pustyni!

"Nie wstawaj! Czemu się rzucasz, idioto! Chodź tutaj, tak, połóż się jeszcze. Ledwo żyjesz, ta trucizna musiała być faktycznie potężna..."

Cienie wydłużały się i gęstniały. Prawie nie widział już chłopca ani jego liska. Mrok tężał jak podnosząca się mgła i wcale nie był przyjemny, tak jak chłód smukłych palców, głaszczących go teraz delikatnie po czole. Ten mrok był nawet gorszy niż ciemność Orochimaru, niż matowe spojrzenie Sasuke, gdy Naruto odwiedził go w szpitalu po tej całej rozgrywce z Wężem. I nie było światła, żeby tą okropną, lodowatą pustkę rozegnać. Rzucił się wściekle, chcąc roztrącić ją jakoś, odsunąć, ale napotkał tylko kamienne zimno a potem wszystko rozbłysnęło migoczącym blaskiem, ale nie był to blask życiodajnego światła. To był piorun, podszyty ciemnością, skradającą się i spiskującą, szeptającą i oceniającą. Zły blask.

Dom płonął. Żółty, niesamowicie jasny ogień pełgał po drewnianych ścianach, ślizgając się po zwęglonych tapetach czerwieniącymi się na brzegach językami. Naruto w przerażonym zachwycie patrzył na zapierające dech w piersiach widowisko, które nagle rozwinęło przed nim swoje tryptykowe odrzwia, niczym jakiś gotycki ołtarz.  
Dom płonął, jego własny, zawsze pusty, pozbawiony obecności kogokolwiek dom, teraz trzeszczał cicho pod naporem trawiących go płomieni, które pięły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, do sufitu, do wieży Hokage, do nieba. W jakiś przedziwny sposób czuł, że ogień jest dobry, że robi to co musi, że już tak dalej być nie może, że skumulowana nienawiść mieszkańców Konoha musiała w końcu znaleźć ujście. Nawet był z tego stanu rzeczy zadowolony. Gdy to przeklęte miejsce spłonie, nie będzie już niczego i nikogo, dla kogo musiałby wracać do osady, i uwolniłby się spod klątwy demona, spod niechętnych spojrzeń, spod jarzma doskwierającej mu do żywego samotności. Zafascynowany patrzył, jak ogień niemal z czułością wsuwa się pomiędzy spojenia ścian, porusza tlącymi się już firankami, zabawnie głaszcze topiące się linoleum. Niech zniszczy, niech strawi to wszystko, i niech w końcu będzie spokój. Żadnego lisiego demona, żadnego denerwującego chłopaka, ośmielającego się mieć marzenia, żadnego Uzumakiego, którego można popychać, ignorować, naśmiewać się z niego i kpić w jego snu...

Niech sobie sami znajdą następnego Hokage. Niech sami walczą z Shukaku i z Orochimaru. Niech sami sparują się w deszczu ze swoimi cudownymi dziećmi z potężnych klanów. A on zostawi ten cały bałagan i pójdzie sobie w cholerę, gdzie oczy poniosą, daleko, i stanie się najsilniejszym zbiegłym shinobi, jakiego kiedykolwiek ziemia nosiła. A ogień pójdzie za nim, żółty i gorący, trawiący wszystko na swojej drodze, wzbudzający grozę i respekt. W końcu przecież zawsze chodziło tak naprawdę o szacunek, o akceptację, o odrobinę aprobaty, a skoro Naruto nadal nie miał jej wśród mieszkańców osady, pomimo iż nie raz uratował im ich nędzne tyłki, to najwyraźniej nie zdobędzie jej nigdy. Nie u nich, nie tutaj, nie w tej zatęchłej od skrywanej nienawiści osadzie, nie pośród coraz mocniej płonącego ognia, który podszedł już pod sufit i stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny, szarpiąc więźby dachowe i ramy okien.

Płoń! Płoń! I bodaj by was wszystkich piekło pochłonęło!!! Cholera, najgorsze było to, że on ich znał, wszystkich, do mdłości ich znał. Gdy tylko nadchodzi zagrożenie, z którym ledwie radzi sobie Hokage, gdy tylko pojawia się wróg przewyższający swoimi umiejętnościami te ich nędzne techniki, wtedy Uzumaki jest w sam raz, poręczny niczym w porę naostrzony nóż. Ale potem jest zawsze tak samo, potem wraca się do pustego mieszkania, i słyszy się szepty sąsiadów, że wrócił, Lisi Demon wrócił, i lepiej by było, żeby zginął gdzieś w walce, niż swoim widokiem wciąż przypominał im ich zaszłe bóle, cierpienia, straty... Tak jakby on nie miał żadnych strat, tak jakby jego życie od samego początku nie było jedną, wielką stratą, normalnego dzieciństwa, rodziców, rodziny... Tylko ogień był zawsze z nim, wierny, skryty gdzieś w jego wnętrzu, pocieszający go niskim, mrukliwym warczeniem i potrącający zimnym nosem, gdy zapadał się w jakąś chwilową depresję, związaną z koleją porażką, kolejną złośliwą uwagą mieszkańców Konoha, kolejnym bólem, z którym nie można było zrobić nic tylko poczekać, aż sam przejdzie, aż sam zniknie...uleczony mocą Dziewięcioogoniastego.

Leżał pośród rozrzuconej pościeli i nie mógł złapać tchu, taki zalał go gniew i żal na tą obrzydliwość i karłowatość ludzi w Konoha. Granatowa koszulka przysunęła się do niego, podobnie jak blade dłonie, usiłujące objąć go i unieruchomić, pozbawić możliwości ucieczki. Ale on wiedział lepiej! Pokonując rozrywający mu plecy ból i łupiącą okropną migreną głowę, wyrwał się tym podstępnym ramionom i granatowej koszulce, próbujących uśpić go na nowo, omamić, unieszkodliwić, okłamać. Nie, nie powinien teraz ufać nikomu, zresztą i tak nigdy nikomu nie ufał, poza krótkimi chwilami, kiedy walczył z Uchihą, ramię w ramię, kunai przy kunai. Ale to były rzadkie momenty, zbyt rzadkie, żeby wyrobić w nim nawyk ufania komukolwiek. Blade dłonie chyba wyczuły jego chęć ucieczki, bo wycofały się natychmiast, już tylko unosząc się niepewnie nad jego ramionami, jakby nie wiedziały, czy zmusić go do uległości, czy uciekać przed czającym mu się pod skórą gniewem. Gdyby były jego przyjaciółmi, złapałyby go bez wahania, pragnąc ułagodzić szalejące w nim płomienie, wyczuwając miażdżącą go dzień po dniu samotność. Ale to wszystko był trik, zwykłe kłamstwo, pułapka, w którą łapało się zgłodniałych atencji i aprobaty głupców. Koniec końców zawsze zostawało się samemu, Naruto wiedział to aż za dobrze.

Tylko ogień zawsze był z nim, pewny i stały, jak prawdziwy przyjaciel, którego nigdy nie miał. Bo czy ktoś taki jak Sasuke, kwalifikował się do bycia 'przyjacielem'? Na Boga, przecież on zawsze milczał, pogardliwie milczał! I tylko gapił się tymi swoimi mrocznymi, czarnymi ślepiami wszystkowiedzącego członka potężnego klanu, takiego z misją, zemstą i wszystkim, co każdy porządny, wspaniały, pożądany przez wszystkich obywatel mieć powinien. Taki ktoś miał już całość aprobaty, miłości i przyjaźni od całej Konoha, z pewnością nie potrzebował jej od swojego 'młotka', głupiego, rozwrzeszczanego idioty, silnego co prawda, ale nic nie znaczącego... Kurde, a on jak ostatni burak pilnował, żeby Uchiha nie był sam ze swoim smętkiem, samobójczymi chęciami i zimną rzeką! Naprawdę był głupi, jak mógł pomyśleć chociaż przez chwilę, że ktoś taki jak Sasuke będzie chciał jego przyjaźni, jego obecności. Uchiha miał wszystko...A Naruto nie miał nic, poza ogniem, który uwił sobie w nim gniazdo, i teraz wibrował wściekle w brzuchu, drażniąc i łaskocząc, pragnąc utorować sobie drogę na zewnątrz... Nagły ból, mały, z tyłu pleców, dźgnął go tak, że z trudem opanował krzyk i otworzył oczy, odkrywając, że ogień jest i tutaj, że wydostał się jakoś z jego skołatanej majakami głowy i przybrał realną formę.

Wyciągnął rękę do najbliższego płomienia i schwycił go w garść. Nie był gorący, tylko zwinął się w jego dłoni jak żywa istota. Coś w jego wnętrzu, coś, czego przez lata uczył się ignorować, teraz odezwało się mu tuż przy uchu... Nie, nie odezwało się, to zawarczało. Drgnął cały, tak przejmujący był to głos, tak tęskny i rozedrgany, jak śpiew uwięzionego ptaka...

"Obudziłeś się wreszcie. Jak się czujesz, młotku?"

Jak w oddali poczuł czyjąś chłodną dłoń, opadającą na jego czoło zimną mokrością. Ogień w jego garści syknął ostrzegawczo, a głos, warczący mu do ucha narósł do pełno wymiarowego ryku

"Jeśli myślisz, że te ziółka Hokage mi pomogą, to jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż myślałem."

To był jego głos? To była jego dłoń, ściskająca zwijający się niczym schwytany wąż płomień? To były oczy Sasuke? Czarne, rozszerzone w zaskoczeniu, pełne dziwnych, nietypowych dla niego emocji, takich jak zmieszanie, zawahanie, ból... Przez chwilę Naruto pomyślał, że powiedział coś źle, takie dziwne były te onyksowe ślepia, w których czaił się kapiący szkarłatem sharingan, skarb klanu Uchiha. A potem zobaczył na bladej, trójkątnej twarzy, okolonej postrzępionymi, ciemnymi włosami zniecierpliwienie i złość. Było tam coś jeszcze, ale gorący, warczący oddech na jego szyi kazał mu zignorować tę dodatkową iskierkę, która zapaliła się i dość szybko zgasła w onyksowych oczach Sasuke. Uchiha był jak cała reszta. Tak jak wszyscy, patrzył się tak jak wszyscy, z gniewem, z poczuciem wyższości, z pogardą. Jak Sasuke mógł się tak na niego patrzeć, skoro to właśnie on starał się zawsze być jego najlepszym rywalem, najlepszym przyjacielem, najlepszym...dla niego najlepszym. To było marzenie równoległe do jego snu o zostaniu Hokage. Być tak dobrym wojownikiem, tak zręcznym ninją, żeby ten zamknięty w sobie milczek w końcu zauważył, że nie jest sam, że zawsze ma na kim się oprzeć, kiedy osłabnie, nawet, gdy dopadnie go ciemność i czające się w niej węże. Ale czarne oczy były teraz pełne tylko pogardy, zniecierpliwienia i czegoś, co zbyt dobrze znał z akademii, ze szkoły, z podwórka, na którym gdy pojawiał się Lisi chłopiec, wszyscy nagle jakoś musieli iść do domu. Obojętność. I ciche, wyszeptane w pośpiechu słowa, że lepiej zostawić tego szczeniaka, bo tylko pecha przyniesie, i sam da sobie radę, bo to diabelskie nasienie jest, i lepiej od niego z dala, bo... Nigdy nie zrozumiał dlaczego się tak działo. Nawet po tym, jak dowiedział się o Dziewięcioogoniastym, nawet, gdy został uznanym w okolicznych osadach shinobi, nawet, gdy zaczęły faktycznie chodzić pogłoski, że jest bardzo możliwe, że sukcesorem Godaime będzie właśnie on. Wyklęte dziecko osady Konoha.

"Naruto, co się dzieje? Nadal jesteś rozpalony jak piec... Gorączka nie spadła...powiedz coś, w końcu odzyskałeś przytomność, więc może raczysz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie?" dwie, mocne dłonie schwyciły go po obu stronach twarzy i zmusiły do spojrzenia prosto w te dziwne, nie dające się żadną miarą zgłębić oczy, które zawsze pełne ciemności, ani razu nie spojrzały na niego tak jak pragnął, jak potrzebował... Tak jak chciał, miękko, z emocją. Jaki on był głupi, że chciał uczucia od kogoś takiego jak Uchiha, któremu razem z sercem amputowano także i wszelką zdolność do przyjaźni, do współczucia, do...

Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie a blade, zwykle zaciśnięte usta, teraz poruszały się bezwiednie, nie wypowiadając na głos ani słowa. Naruto wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał płomień, aby uwolnić się z chwytu tych przeklętych, upartych dłoni Uchihy, ale onyksowy, wyraźnie poruszony wzrok trzymał go unieruchomionego równie mocno, co ręce.

"Naruto! Twoje oczy! O nie, nie nie nie nie, nie będziemy tego powtarzać! Diabli by wzięli tą Tsunade, ten usypiacz nie pomógł ci ani trochę! Tylko pogorszył... Hej! Młotku! Słyszysz mnie?! Odezwij się, jeszcze przed chwilą byłeś przytomny...Naruto?... Naruto!!!"

To było tak, jakby unosił się w powietrzu, lekki i zwinny jak wiatr. Jego ciężkie do tej pory, rozpalone gorączką ciało, nie było żadną przeszkodą, gdy pomarańczowa, wirująca niesamowicie szybko moc, wypełniła go od głowy, po czubki palców. Jego dom nadal płonął pośród majestatycznej ciszy, przerwanej tylko przez suchy trzask kości, których stosy nagle pojawiły się w rogach pokoju, sczerniałe i stare. Blada dłoń, uwięziona w jego ręku zacisnęła się spazmatycznie, gdy wzmocnił swój chwyt, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy jest on źródłem tego dziwnie kruchego dźwięku. Szkarłatna czakra wybuchnęła mu prosto w twarz, ale odbił ją samą niemal myślą, jak przez parujące, gorące powietrze widząc Sasuke, upadającego po drugiej stronie pokoju.

"Co ty u licha wyprawiasz, kretynie?! Ocknij się, durniu! Ta trucizna chyba obudziła w tobie Lisa! Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? Lis, musisz go upchnąć z powrotem, zanim wylezie całkiem! Naruto! Słuchaj!..."

Było gorąco, bardzo gorąco. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się już teraz za domem, pożerając po cichu całą Konoha, cały świat. Naruto stał przy łóżku i patrzył bez słowa na jego niszczycielską wędrówkę. Ból z tyłu pleców zelżał na rzecz rozpalonego, świdrującego uczucia swędzącej pieczęci i oczu, piekących go od wewnątrz. Przez zasłonę dymu patrzył na rozpływający się w żarze ognia świat. Miał wrażenie, że nie może wyciągnąć nawet ręki, żeby nie oparzyć się o to gorące powietrze, krążące dookoła niego z hukiem, i wygłuszające skutecznie wszystkie słowa, które wykrzykiwał Sasuke. Zresztą Uchiha był tak daleko, całkiem poza kręgiem ognia, który tańczył teraz radośnie dookoła swojego nowego pana. Po co komu jakaś chora, lękliwa rzeka w wyschniętym korycie, po co komu oswojony niby przyjaciel, który jest zbyt zajęty sobą, żeby zobaczyć, że ktoś obok niego właśnie płonie... Nie, to nie było mu potrzebne, to nie należało do jego priorytetów. Teraz chciał tylko wyjść z tego trawionego przez żar domu, i opuścić Konoha, opuścić tą małą, brzydką osadę, z szarymi uliczkami, milczącymi mścicielami i ludźmi, którzy nie umieli nawet na niego spojrzeć bez źle skrywanej nienawiści. Chciało mu się płakać, chciało mu się wyć i walić głową w płonącą cicho ścianę, bo jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na tak logicznie brzmiącą kapitulację, jeszcze nigdy nie poddał się tak łatwo, jeszcze nigdy ktoś tak łatwo nie odebrał mu marzenia. Wewnętrzny głos, zawarczał pocieszająco, posyłając przez jego rozpalone ciało mimowolne dreszcze. Coś mokrego płynęło mu po twarzy, a gdy wyciągnął rękę, żeby to wytrzeć, okazało się, że to łzy.

Łzy demona. Ha, mogło być gorzej. Mogły być to łzy przegranego, uwięzionego w tej nienawistnej osadzie chłopaka bez twarzy, bez rodziny, bez przyszłości i bez przeszłości. Chwila, czy nie taki powinien być idealny ninja? Jeśli tak, to ktoś tutaj coś pomylił...

"Tsunade? Niech pani szybko przyjdzie do Uzumakiego! Coś...coś się z nim dzieje, ta trucizna obudziła demona!...nie, nie mogę odebrać u broni, bo nie ma żadnej!... Czakrę ma! I musiałby być dużo bardziej osłabiony niż teraz, żebym mógł go w ogóleeeaach!..."

Naruto zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, gdy kawałek plastiku, który jeszcze przed chwilą był telefonem, roztopił się w dłoniach Sasuke niczym masło na patelni.

A więc to trucizna COŚ obudziła. Nie te wszystkie zimne, wściekłe spojrzenia sąsiadów, nie niechętne szepty ilekroć pojemnik na Dzięwięcioogoniastego poszedł za zakupy do supermarketu, nie czarne, obojętne oczy kogoś, kto tak usilnie starał się nie obdarzyć go szacunkiem i atencją, jak on sam usilnie starał się być przez zauważonym, docenionym, pokochanym... Przez niego. Przez tego kamiennego Uchihę, którego na własnych plecach przyniósł od Orochimaru, tak miał rozorany tyłek od wielokrotnego gwałtu, którego dopuścił się Wąż, mamiąc głupiego sharingana wizją nieskończonej mocy! Tylko, że to była jednak moc skończona, skończona, ale uparta, i tkwiła wciąż w Sasuke niczym ukruszony kawałek grotu strzały, jak czerniejący, wewnętrzny zgorzel. Nie, inni tego nie widzieli, inni nadal dostrzegali tylko bladą, przystojną twarz ostatniego członka wielkiego klanu Uchiha, jego osiągnięcia, jego wspaniały rozwój... tylko, że inni byli kiepskimi ninjami. Nie patrzyli pod spód. A pod spodem Sasuke wciąż przeżywał swój koszmar, wciąż i wciąż, na nowo. I musiał siedzieć na rzeką całe godziny, samotnie, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że musi żyć, bo musi pomścić ten swój klan i nie może zabić się zbyt wcześnie. Nie, najpierw wzorowy uczeń Uchiha Sasuke musi grzecznie zabić brata, potem przespać się z którąś ze swoich licznych fanek, aby pozostawić po sobie potomka. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł ze spokojnym sumieniem poderżnąć sobie gardło w jakimś wygodnym ustroniu, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. A w każdym razie nie znajdzie wystarczająco szybko, żeby uratować. Taki już był Sasuke, musiał mieć plan, musiał rozpisać wszystko w kalendarzu, pełnym przegródek, kratek i tabelek. Nawet śmierć musiała być zakatalogowana i grzecznie czekać w kolejce. I na zewnątrz jak gdyby nigdy nic, po staremu, nadal świetnie, genialnie i na medal, a w środku ciemność i ból. Naruto wiedział, przeczuwał, nawet, jeśli nie rozumiał, instynkt podpowiadał mu, że mrok w oczach Uchihy nie zniknie. Nigdy. Nawet, jeśli Naruto powie mu, wszystko mu powie, całą prawdę, cały swój ból, ofertę pokoju, przyjaźni, cholera, miłości nawet. Nawet, jeśli oderwie sobie z twarzy całą tą maskę żartownisia, nawet, jeśli kompletnie się obnaży, nawet wtedy nie zdoła pomóc Sasuke. Myśl o tym, że uzdrowi go swoim kochaniem, swoim oddaniem i przywiązaniem, że da mu nowy sens, że sprawi, że zapomni o ciemności, i Orochimaru, była tylko myśleniem życzeniowym, bredzeniem opuszczonego dziecka, które wymyśla sobie przyjaciół, bo nie ma obok nawet jednego, rzeczywistego, prawdziwego człowieka. Rany, jak to bolało, a jednak tak właśnie było. Ogień, pełgający coraz bliżej jego stóp, nie pozwalał mu uciekać od prawdy, od nagiego, rozprutego do żywego mięsa faktu, że Uzumaki Naruto był zawsze nieodwołalnie i ostatecznie sam. I nic tego nie zmieni, nawet, jeśli będzie sobie sto razy dziennie powtarzał, że pokona Sasuke, a potem stanie się jego przyjacielem.

"Uzumaki? Ocknij się...proszę..."

Założona pieczęć, napełniona szkarłatna czakrą aktywowała się gdzieś niedaleko płonącej ściany. Uchiha stał wyprostowany jak struna, Naruto widział jego mocną, zgrabnie umięśnioną sylwetkę na tle pomarańczowego pożaru, trawiącego powoli cały jego dobytek, wszystko, co miał Uzumaki, wszystko, czym był. Wystraszył się nieco, gdy okazało się, że nie widzi twarzy Uchihy, tylko splątane linie czakry, gorejące i wijące się pod jego spojrzeniem jak kłąb węży. Tak wyobrażał sobie byakugan, tylko to nie był byakugan, a coś o znacznie większym zasięgu, coś, co pozwalało mu widzieć nie tylko czyjąś siłę, ale i los, linie przeznaczenia, drgające jak trącone struny liry, zmienne i niepewne, materializujące się w danym momencie, w momencie podjęcia decyzji.

A więc tak widzi Dziewiecioogoniasty. Tak widzą czerwone oczy, zmrużone złośliwie, pałające żądzą krwi i walki. Świat według demona, skoncentrowane linie czakry, silniejsze bądź słabsze, pętle przeznaczenia i prawdopodobieństwa, skręcone ze sobą i układające się w niesamowite wzory, gdy człowiek wybierał jedną z możliwości, po której nie miał już szans powrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Poczuł dźgnięcie lęku na myśl o tej okrutnej niemożności powrotu, poprawy błędów, cofnięcia czasu. A potem pomyślał, że tak już jest, całe życie składa się z wyborów, które nieodwołalnie pchają nas do przodu, determinując kolejne prawdopodobieństwa niczym przeliczone permutacje przestrzeni. Ludzie boją się tych decyzji, albo bezwiednie podejmują je bez zastanowienia a potem przeżywają je wciąż od nowa, do końca swoich dni. Dla Lisa są one jedynie smugami możliwości wykorzystanych i straconych, nie było tutaj miejsca na żal ani ponowne rozpatrywanie rozlanego mleka.

Naruto patrzył w skupieniu, jak linie trzeszczą dookoła Sasuke, materializując się w jego pieczęciach, w jego postanowieniu, które za parę sekund będzie próbował urzeczywistnić. Głupiec. W kłębie wzorów możliwości widać było wyraźnie wahanie i lęk. O kogo się boisz, ty idioto?! O nic nie warty pojemnik na moc Dziewięcioogoniastego, czy o swojego wiecznie ignorowanego kolegę z drużyny? Smutny łajdak Uchiha, w liniach jego szkarłatnej, naznaczonej sharinganem czakry widać było, że sam nie wie, kim dla niego jest Uzumaki. Demonem, kumplem do bicia czy godnym pogardy imbecylem. To ostatnie wybuchnęło wściekłym gniewem tuż za oczami Naruto, niczym celnie rzucony granat dymny. Niski, warczący głos zawył tak, że wibracje przelały się przez całe jego ciało, wstrząsając nim niczym cienką kartką papieru.

"Naruto!... Ocknij się!... Nie chcę z tobą walczyć!"

Nie czekał na atak. Linie losu Sasuke zwinęły się w jego gwałtownej decyzji i po chwili głośne ćwierkanie chidori uderzyło go po nagle zbyt czułych uszach. Poczuł, jak przenikliwy śpiew czakry wdziera się mu pod czaszkę, świdruje, osłabia. Ogień dookoła zahuczał ogłuszająco i owinął mu się dookoła drżących rąk jak żywa, rozumna istota. Następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była wielka dziura w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była płonąca ściana i Uchiha, lecący w dół, jak szmaciana kukiełka. Ruchy Naruto były płynne i szybkie, tak szybkie, że oczy Lisa zaczęły łzawić, gdy wyskoczył za Sasuke i przylepiając się czakrą do ściany budynku złapał jedną dłonią granatową kurtkę. Krótkie szarpnięcie, pozbawione tchu westchnienie i wirujący sharingan. Miał zgryz ten klanowy paniczyk, wisiał uczepiony jednego z najsilniejszych demonów w tej części świata i wciąż miał czelność patrzyć się na niego z oburzeniem i jakby... bólem.

Od kiedy Naruto myślał o sobie jako o demonie? Dlaczego ogień ścigał go teraz nawet po zaciśnięciu powiek i odśpiewaniu dziecinnego zaklęcia, że zaraz, za chwilę otworzy oczy i to wszystko okaże się snem. Koszmarem, wywołanym trucizną, i że zaraz okaże się, że wcale nie stoi prostopadle na ścianie czteropiętrowego budynku i nie trzyma za klapy swojego jedynego przyjaciela Sasuke, wisząc nad płonącą przepaścią. Poczuł, jak zimny nos trąca go lekko w kark, ponaglająco, nakazująco, a niskie, wściekłe warczenie przemienia się w nienawistny, cichy pomruk. Znał ten pomruk, słyszał go wiele razy przed walką, o której wiedział, że będzie zmuszony użyć czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Lis! Lis obudził w nim ogień, który teraz pożerał jego mieszkanie, jego ukochaną osadę, jego przyjaciół! Chciał go zwieść, chciał nadwątlić jego pragnienie bronienia wszystkich, niezależnie od tego, co sądzą o jego pieczęci, o demonie, o jego niezwykłej sile. Potrzebował pomocy, potrzebował kogoś, kto przytrzymałby go, zanim stoczy się po równi pochyłej prosto w ziejącą szeregami ostrych zębów gardziel Lisa. Inaczej zwariuje, w tej rozpalonej samotności, w tych myślach, które nie należały do niego, a do przepełnionej nienawiścią demonicznej czakry, w tej ciemności, w której znowu był sam. A już myślał, że ją pokonał, już myślał, że ma swoją drużynę, Sakurę, Kakashiego, Sasuke... Ale nie, ciemność zawsze czaiła się, milcząca i pewna, obecna. Zawsze. Na krawędzi percepcji, w pełnym wahania miejscu między jawą a snem, kiedy jeszcze nie do końca obudzony leżał w łóżku i gapił się na kolejny wschód słońca nad Konoha. Zawsze tam, zawsze z nim, żeby nie wiem, jak szybko uciekał, żeby nawet został Hokage, żeby pieczęć cudownie zniknęła z jego brzucha, zawsze zjawi się mrok, który będzie wyciągał do niego łapy, będzie próbował nadwątlić jego samokontrolę, będzie próbował z niego wyjść i zniszczyć to, co dla niego istotne. Tak jak teraz.

Czakra opuściła całe jego ciało w jednej chwili, zostawiając go nieważkiego i wiotkiego, jakby nagle jego szkielet okazał się tylko słomianą atrapą. Stopy odkleiły mu się z cichym klaśnięciem od ściany a ciemność zaśmiała się bezgłośnym rechotem i wyciągnęła do niego dłonie. Poddał się, nie miał już siły walczyć, ani z gorączką, ani z bólem, ani z samotnością. Weźcie sobie to moje nic nie warte życie i pozwólcie mi spać. Szkarłatna linia czakry, nagła, niesamowicie mocna linia postanowienia błysnęła przed nim, akurat, gdy pazury mroku już dotykały jego bezwładnie unoszących się rąk. A potem twardy uchwyt, boleśnie wykręcający mu dłoń, i szeroka, silna pierś, w której gdzieś głęboko biło sobie szybko czyjeś spłoszone serce. Miał chęć uspokoić je jakoś, było takie niepewne, rozedrgane i niespokojne, jak wystraszony wróbel, złapany przez grupkę psotnych dzieciaków. Parę razy zdarzało mu się już uratować tak schwytane ptaki przed ciekawskimi i nadzwyczaj okrutnymi milusińskimi, czemu wiec nie miałby ocalić tego wystraszonego nie wiadomo czym serca? Zresztą, nigdy nie był wścibski. Serca miały swoje zagadki, takie już były. Naruto wiedział, że nie potrafi ich zrozumieć, że nigdy nie pojmie ani serca Lee, zaczarowanego przez Sakurę, ani serca Nejiego, milczącego wyraźnie w stronę Hinaty, ani serca Iruki, pokręconego, naprawdę szalonego serca, zdolnego do wielkich wyrzeczeń i wielkich wybuchów gniewu. Naruto nie rozumiał serc, ale to, które trzepotało teraz tuż pod jego policzkiem, usiłując chyba połamać swojemu właścicielowi żebra, nie potrzebowało zrozumienia. Tylko obecności i akceptacji...

...Tak jak ja...

Jego ciało było ciężkie jak ołów, gdy ktoś ułożył go częściowo na grząskiej od deszczu glebie a częściowo na umięśnionych udach i nieco kościstych kolanach. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale nie miał siły, więc tylko uchylił powieki i zagapił się w pochyloną nad nim sylwetkę. A potem twarde dłonie niemal brutalnym, nie znającym sprzeciwu gestem przycisnęły jego policzek do bijącego eratycznie serca. Bało się, i było zmęczone swoim strachem, tak jak on walką z gorączką, ogniem i nienawiścią, rezydującą w nim i dookoła niego. Patrzył spod zmrużonych powiek na swoją drżącą rękę, która podniosła się z ziemi całkiem bez jego woli a jej palce wylądowały tętniącej, pulsującej szybko piersi. Jego palce były niesamowicie blade przy mokrym granacie kurtki Sasuke.

"Słuchaj, Naruto. Musisz powstrzymać Lisa, musisz... zanim dotrzemy do Hokage. Rozwaliłeś swój dom i część bloku obok, twoja czakra... twoja... Przepraszam, to by się nie zdarzyło, gdybym cię lepiej pilnował!"

Serce zwolniło nieco, ale wciąż wydawało się gotowe wyskoczyć zza żeber, jak wystraszony kanarek z klatki. W jakiej klatce mogło się znajdować? Zawsze przecież było takie zdystansowane, nieosiągalne i obojętne. Zrobiło mu się żal tego męczącego się ze sobą samym serca, zrobiło mu się żal tych czarnych oczu, gapiących się na niego, jakby nie było na świecie nic ciekawszego, niż powalony trucizną demon. Nie, Naruto nie był demonem, nie był żądną krwi bestią. Nie chciał mścić się za nienawiść Konoha, za złe spojrzenia i szepty. Nie chciał. Naprawdę. Tylko, że ogień, tylko, że milczenie i zimne łzy deszczu, płynące po rozgrzanej gorączkowo twarzy, tylko niewypowiedziane słowa i puste koryto rzeczne i lęk oswojonej rzeki. Czarne oczy nigdy nie staną się lśniące, silne ramiona nigdy nie zabiorą ani kawałka samotności ani bólu, okropne rzeczy, które nie staną się nigdy a które muszą się stać, żeby... żeby spokojnie umrzeć, patrząc na morze ognia...

"Wierzę ci. Wiem, że nie jesteś demonem. Przestań gadać głupoty."

Jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, że w ogóle coś powiedział, że w ogóle otworzył usta. Ale te ciche, uparte słowa... Już je kiedyś usłyszał. Wtedy, kiedy po raz drugi czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego wybuchnęła bez jego kontroli i zabił dziewięciu ninjów, których mieli tylko ogłuszyć i dostarczyć na przesłuchanie do Chmury. Dosłownie rozszarpał ich, na zapleczu nocnego klubu o idiotycznej nazwie "Pink". Kakashi z trudem pozbył się ciał i przez resztę nocy zgarniali porozrzucane wnętrza nieszczęśników. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Drużyna siódma była w Kumogakure, pracując pod przykrywką zagranicznych studentów, jak zwykle Uchihę od razu pokochano, podczas gdy jego bezpardonowo zignorowano. To nie powinno go dziwić, to powinno go cieszyć, w końcu była to tajna misja, nie rzucanie się w oczy było dobrym sposobem na zachowanie anonimowości. Ale gdy dwie dziewczyny z baru spojrzały się na niego z nieskrywaną pogardą, gdy właśnie ustalał z Sasuke kolejną część misji, w czym natrętne barmanki wciąż przeszkadzały, wyraźnie niezadowolone z tego, że uwaga takiego przystojniaka jak Uchiha marnuje się na kimś takim jak jego nieciekawy kolega... Gdy beznamiętne, twarde oczy spojrzały na niego oceniająco, kpiąco, gniewnie... Gdy podążając za opuszczającymi lokal ninjami, body guardzi szturchnęli go nieelegancko po plecach i ramieniu... Czerwone, ogniste ślepia zasłoniły mu cały świat a warczący głos zawył przeciągle, wyczuwając krew, denerwując się dyskotekowym natłokiem ciał, krzyków i zapachów. Ocknął się, gdy dziewięciu ninjów, którzy byli ich celami, leżało bez życia, z wybebeszonymi brzuchami i przerażeniem, zastygłym na tężejących już twarzach. Sakura wyglądała, jakby miała zwymiotować swoją podwójną porcję lodów waniliowych, która zjadła pół godziny wcześniej, a Sasuke... Sasuke tylko spojrzał się tymi swoimi nieczytelnymi całkowicie oczyma, podszedł do niego i pomógł mu wstać. W milczeniu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Naruto tak chciał, żeby coś do niego powiedział, cokolwiek, żeby nawrzeszczał na niego za bezmyślność i okrucieństwo, żeby go uderzył, żeby nim potrząsnął, a potem stwierdził, że to nie do końca jego wina, że demon jest trudny do utrzymania na wodzy, że z taką czakrą nie jest łatwo panować nad emocjami, szczególnie, jeśli mieszają się one z odczuciami Dziewięcioogoniastego... Ale Uchiha nie powiedział nic, tylko zmusił go do wstania z zakrwawionej podłogi i otarł mu swoim rękawem czerwone krople, zastygłe na policzku. Naruto podskoczył pod tym dotknięciem, jakby był to jakiś zatruty kunai. Tego dnia Naruto nie odezwał się już ani słowem, za to Kakashi gadał za dwóch, o tym jak to on wytłumaczy te dziewięć zgonów Hokage, a tym bardziej Raikage, znanej z tego, że nie lubiła nieprzewidzianych trupów na swoim terenie. Tydzień później, gdy byli już w Konoha, Uchiha powiedział Naruto, że dla niego nie jest on demonem i że mu wierzy. Naruto nigdy nie spytał, w czym wierzy mu Sasuke a Sasuke nigdy już nie udzielił na ten temat żadnej informacji. Rzecz została pogrzebana, tak głęboko, jak te dziewięć nadprogramowych ciał, jak świadomość Naruto, która teraz odpływała od niego coraz szybciej i szybciej, jak pchany wichurą mały, odpustowy balonik. Znikał, zasypiał, rozpadał się pośród coraz większej ciszy, która nieodwołalnie obejmowała jego ciało i umysł, zostawiając tylko delikatne poczucie ulgi i cichy, nietrwały rytm nerwowego serca, bijącego spazmatycznie pod jego policzkiem, pod granatową, morką materią szorstkiej kurtki.

Może tak było lepiej. Zasnąć i już się więcej nie obudzić. Nie musieć znosić niechęci ludzi z Konoha i usprawiedliwiać ich, że nie znają go, ale jak już poznają, to będą wiedzieli, i zaakceptują i pokochają... Jak w oddali usłyszał pierwsze krople deszczu, zaczynającego bębnić o metalowe obdaszenia domów. Nic nie płonęło, nic się nie spaliło. Poza nim, poza jego wolą życia i chęcią spełnienia swojego marzenia. Serce pod jego policzkiem drgnęło nerwowo, ale zignorował je. Niech znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, kto uratuje je z rąk okrutnych dzieci, od niepokoju i leku, niech będzie szczęśliwe i da mu wreszcie spokojnie zasnąć...

"Hej! Do diabła, budź się, idioto! Nie umieraj mi tu przez jakąś śmieszną truciznę! Cholera, co to było, że Tsunade nie przewidziała, że od tego tak zwariujesz?!"

"Specjalna trucizna, stosowana do unieszkodliwienia demonicznej czakry. Najnowszy wynalazek Piasku."

Obcy głos i zimne, kłujące słowa. Serce przez krótką chwilę stanęło całkowicie i Naruto zmarszczył się, na brak jego eratycznego, nerwowego bicia. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał z pełną świadomością na ubranych na czarno ludzi, pochylających się nad nim z szerokimi uśmiechami. Sasuke, który trzymał go w miażdżącym uścisku, stężał w bojowej gotowości a jego szkarłatna czakra wybuchnęła mu za oczami, formując sharingan.

"Kim jesteście i co wiecie o truciźnie."

"Jesteśmy nieformalną grupą shinobi z Piasku i stworzyliśmy tę trutkę, żeby pozbyć się tego potwora Gaary. Nie będzie naszym Kazekage jakiś przeklęty pomiot. Ale ponieważ nie mogliśmy jej wypróbować na Pustynnym, postanowiliśmy użyć waszego Lisa. Cóż, działa jak widać."

"Rozumiecie, że jeśli jesteście tutaj, żeby zacząć walkę z Konoha, pakt pokojowy z Sunagakure przestaje obowiązywać, niezależnie od tego, czy Kazekage popiera wasze ruchy, czy też jesteście jego przeciwnikami?"

"Ha, szczeniak zna się na układach, jak widzę! A więc dobrze, jesteśmy świadomi, że skończy się to dla Piasku wojną domową i wojną z Konoha, ale trudno. Koszta są wliczone w zwycięstwo. Lepiej umrzeć, niż słuchać plotek i oskarżeń, że głową naszej osady jest przeklęty demon!!! To niegodne ninji!!!"

Słowa były zbyt trudne do zrozumienia i rozpływały się w narastającym gdzieś w okolicach pleców bólu, który szarpnął nim tak, że skulił się w suchym odruchu wymiotnym, tak, że mocne ramiona, zaciśnięte mu ciasno na talii, niemal go puściły. Dookoła rozległ się chrapliwy śmiech, i wiele, nieskończenie wiele wykrzywionych szyderczo twarzy spojrzało na Naruto z rozbawieniem. Otruli go, bo bali się Gaary, otruli, bo chcieli spraktykować, jak to jest, jak demon umiera i czy faktycznie zdechnie od nawarzonego przez nich specyfiku! I to on ma być potworem, a oni całkiem normalnymi ludźmi?! Obwisnął bezwładnie na silnych ramionach Uchihy. Nie miał już weny i oddechu, żeby znaleźć w tej surrealistycznej sytuacji chociażby jeden element autoironiczny. Jak zza grubych, drewnianych ścian słyszał odgłosy walki, pękające dachy budynków i nagły, krótki krzyk Tsunade, że oszaleli i nie wiedzą, co robią. Ależ Tsunade, siostro, oni wiedzą, co robią bardziej niż ty i ja. Bo my wciąż próbujemy wierzyć w ludzi i usprawiedliwiać ich błędy, a oni już przestali. I chyba mają rację. Nie, nie, nie mają, nie mogą mieć! Nie znają się, kłamią, są zranieni i uciekają, wolą zostawić swoje lęki i bóle, i umknąć w świat krwi i oskarżeń! Głupcy!

"Naruto! Co ty robisz?! Nie jesteś w stanie walczyć! Wracaj, imbecylu!"

Czakra pojawiła się tak nagle jak zniknęła, wirująca i rozsądzająca mu płuca radosnym entuzjazmem. Gdzieś w głębi swojego organizmu usłyszał delikatne trzaśnięcie i po prostu wiedział, że to właśnie pęka pieczęć, trzymająca Dziewięcioogoniastego w zamknięciu. Nie przejmował się. Nie było czym. Zaraz uratuje po raz ostatni Konoha od nagłej, niezwykle przezornie zaplanowanej napaści wroga, od niepotrzebnej wojny z Piaskiem, od zbędnych, przypadkowych śmierci. Czakra tańczyła na czubkach jego palców, szemrając rozmaite kombinacje pieczęci i technik. Dookoła toczyła się walka, nagła i bezpardonowa, Hokage w sposób widoczny nie była przygotowana na tak nagłą napaść, ale to dobrze. To nawet bardzo dobrze. Po raz ostatni Naruto pomoże osadzie Liścia i odejdzie, w spokoju dając połknąć się ciemności, której wyszczerzony zębiskami uśmiech wciąż jeszcze miał pod powiekami.

"Naruto! Wracaj! Zginiesz!"

Głupi Uchiha. To oczywiste, że Naruto zginie, ale nie sam. Zabierze ze sobą tych nieszczęsnych wynalazców, tych alchemików od siedmiu boleści, przez których tak namęczył się ze swoimi myślami przez ostatnie godziny, dni...tygodnie. Nie wiedział, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Lisia czakra odepchnęła wyciągające się ku niemu ręce Sasuke, krzyczącego coś o młotkach, śmierci i, że on nie chce. Hm, zacięcie do narzędzi stolarskich, młotków, lewarów i innych przyrządów technicznych Uchiha żywił zawsze, szczególnie ku niemu. Nigdy nie mógł zgadnąć, dlaczego Sasuke kojarzy te przedmioty z jego osobą, ale też nigdy nie pytał. Tak, jak Uchiha nigdy nie pytał, dlaczego Naruto kojarzy go z upartym, nieustającym deszczem. Takim jak ten, który właśnie ponownie zaczął padać, zimny i zajadły, kłujący chłodem dłonie i spływający maleńkimi kropelkami po jego rozgrzanych policzkach.

Widział rozszerzone w zdziwieniu twarze zamaskowanych ninjów z Piasku, gdy skoczył na nich, buchając czerwoną, demoniczną czakrą niczym smok z najgłębszych czeluści piekła. Palił ich, dosłownie. Uciekali, zakładali obronne techniki i gubili się w szykach. Tutaj wkraczała Tsunade i oddział anbu, którzy unieszkodliwiali niedoszłych, samozwańczych obrońców demokracji w Sunagakure. A on szedł i szedł, a ciemność parła za nim, zawsze za nim, o dwa kroki, tak, że czuł na karku jej ognisty oddech. Już przed nią nie uciekał. Uśmiechnął się, widząc Uchihę, przyblokowanego przez czterech napastników, co uniemożliwiało mu zatrzymanie swojego niedoszłego najlepszego przyjaciela. Cóż, Lis miał rację, uważając linie ludzkich decyzji za zwykłe, codzienne pomyłki, nad którymi nie warto ani płakać, ani przeklinać ich nieodwracalności. Najwyraźniej nie dane mu było zaprzyjaźnić się tak naprawdę z Sasuke, nie dane mu było zobaczyć tych onyksowych, beznamiętnych oczy, jak stają się miękkie i lśniące, ciepłe. Może nawet byłoby mu żal, że nigdy nie podszedł do Uchihy, gdy ten siedział samotnie nad rzeką, i nie powiedział mu, że cholera jasna, psia krew, nie jest, i nigdy nie będzie sam... Ale teraz nie miał na to czasu. Teraz trzeba było wykorzystać ostatnie zasoby demoniej czakry, żeby uratować tą małą, brudną, szarą osadę oraz w niej wszystkich ludzi, tych wspaniałych, kochających, współczujących jak Iruka, czy Sakura czy Shikamaru, jak i tych, który wciąż szeptali za plecami i w myślach przeklinali dzień jego urodzin. Wszystkich po równo należy obronić i ocalić. A potem Gaara przybędzie i sam rozprawi się z rebelią, która wykwitnęła mu pod nosem i przypełzła siać zniszczenie i śmierć w Konoha.

Shinobi otoczyli go kołem, w ich dłoniach miecze, w ich oczach obojętność. Smutne, bezwolne narzędzia, głupie i bezrozumne, wierzące, że zło pochodzi od demonów a nie z ich własnych, zatrutych nienawiścią serc. Dziewięcioogoniasty wyczuł zbliżającą się walkę oraz ciemność, która wciąż uśmiechała się po wewnętrznej stronie powiek Naruto, ale nie zrobił nic, aby uchronić od śmierci swojego nosiciela. Widocznie nad swoje własne bezpieczeństwo przedkładał walkę i zapach krwi. To właśnie ta cecha demona pozwoli Naruto pokonać tych smutnych szaleńców.

Nie unikał ciosów, odbijał je samą tylko skumulowaną czakrą. Spontanicznie wykonał technikę podziału cienia i wyprodukował około setki klonów, które rzuciły się w impetem na przeciwników. Nie spodziewali się od niego aż takiej siły, nie spodziewali się, że umierający Lis może ich pokąsać. Niespodzianka, panowie! Życie składa się z niespodzianek! Ja nigdy nie powiem Sasuke, że był moim jedynym, nie jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem, a wy nie wyjdziecie z tej jatki żywi! To uczciwy układ, jak sądzę, ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie miałem kogoś tak bliskiego i tak odległego zarazem jak Uchiha. To wstyd, że nie załatwię już tej sprawy, ale cóż. Nie zawsze mamy to, co chcemy!

"Narutooooo! Młoootkuuuu!!!!! Nieeee daaaj się zaaaabić!!!"

A ten znów swoje, wciąż młotek i młotek! I wcale nie do niego należy decyzja, czy Naruto nie da się zabić, czy nie. To akurat, jak mało co w jego życiu, należało jedynie do Uzumakiego. Klony walczyły dzielnie, ale jeden po drugim znikały pod ciosami zbyt wielkiej liczby wrogów. Naruto roztrącał napastników pomarańczowo-czerwoną czakrą, parząc i miażdżąc kości, jednak był skuteczny tylko w walce w bliskim dystansie. A wróg zdawał się mnożyć, jak jakieś obrzydliwie robactwo, przy którym robale Shino były miłymi motylkami, a zmarłe stonki z koryta wyschniętej rzeki całkiem żywotnymi, puchatymi stworzonkami. Ninjowie zalewali go jak Piasek, z wszystkich stron, na miejsce jednego wstawało trzech, a on wciąż był zbyt wolny, wciąż ogłuszony gorączką i bólem.

Ciemność za powiekami uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Poczeka jeszcze na niego, i tak była dość cierpliwa, czekała aż osiemnaście lat, aby dostać go w swoje szpony. No i w końcu go dopadła, na skraju koryta wyschniętej rzeki, pośród śmiercionośnego upału i metalowych kliknięć nóg martwych ryb. Pośród morza ognia i gór mieczy, wyciągniętych w jego stronę cienkimi, lśniącymi chorym blaskiem klingami. W miejscu, gdzie wszystko się kończyło, gdzie urywały się linie wszelkich decyzji, gdzie kończyły się prawdopodobieństwa. Tam to, co było niezmierzonymi możliwościami, zwężało się do tego, co nieuniknione. I niedoszły Hokage umrze jak prawdziwy Hokage, nie zaznając nawet aprobaty, o której tak marzył, wdeptany w ziemię, której z takim beznadziejnym zacięciem bronił, oddając życie, aby ocalić osadę. I nigdy nie zdeklarowany przyjaciel Uchihy Sasuke, ten, który milcząco towarzyszył mu w jego ponurych przemyśleniach, w jego samotności i bólu, ten, który nie rozumiał go, ale najlepiej przeczuwał, wyczuwał i wiedział, pozostanie tylko odległym cieniem z dzieciństwa, o którym się zapomina, aby raz na rok przynieść kwiaty na skromny kawałek granitu, robiący za pomnik dla bohaterów, którzy zginęli, broniąc tego, co kochali. I ten, który jak nikt pragnął z całych sił być kochany i znaleźć miłość, umrze broniąc przyjaciół, nigdy nie zbliżając się do nikogo, ani w sensie fizycznym, ani w sensie psychicznym, a jedynym jego pocałunkiem pozostanie głupie, szczeniackie cmoknięcie i to na dodatek ze swoim niedoszłym przyjacielem.

Żałosny. Uzumaki Naruto. Jesteś żałosny! Ty i wszystkie aspekty twojego nieważnego, nieznaczącego życia!

Lis warknął pocieszająco i przez krótką chwilę Naruto miał wrażenie, że czuje pod dłońmi mechate, ostre futro. Powalił kolejnych czterech wrogów, widział jak przez zasłonę dymu, że Konoha otrząsa się powoli z szoku i zaczyna na poważnie bronić się przez napaścią. Widział Shikamaru, walczącego ramię w ramię ze swoim ojcem, widział Chojiego, osłaniającego Ino, widział Sakurę, krzyczącą coś o Lee, widział Kakashiego i Irukę, jak z pewnym wahaniem rozłączają się, aby rzucić się w wir walki. Była nawet starowinka, mieszkająca na parterze w jego bloku, która zaciekle uderzała patelnią jakiegoś nieprzytomnego już ninję z Piasku. Babcia zawsze częstowała Naruto zupą cebulową twierdząc, że młodzież wychowana na instantach nigdy nie zazna prawdziwego szczęścia. Może trochę miała racji.

Widział szkarłatną, porwaną czakrę sharinganu, jak zbliża się do niego, coraz szybciej i szybciej, ale on właśnie parł do przodu, gdzie zdawał się tkwić przywódca całej zgrai imbecylów, którzy ośmielili się zaatakować dom Uzumakiego. Z uśmiechem, pomyślał i poczuł się troszkę lepiej, zrób to z uśmiechem. Ciemność też się uśmiecha, nie możesz być od niej gorszy! Dziecinna, stara jak świat wyliczanka dzieci z osady Ukrytego Liścia zawirowała mu w głowie, niczym zapomniana melodia, którą zawsze ma się na końcu języka i nigdy nie może się jej zaśpiewać ani odtworzyć.

Wbił trzy kunai w pierwszego, stojącego mu na drodze przeciwnika, który wizgnął i upadł, trzymając się za brzuch i już wypływające w niego wnętrzności. Wyliczanka sama zaczęła śpiewać mu się w głowie, dźwięcznie i cichutko. Raz, dwa, trzy, ukrytym liściem nie będziesz tylko ty.

Bez mrugnięcia okiem wbił kant dłoni w gardło ninji z Piasku, który charcząc i dusząc się, runął na ziemię, orząc ziemię swoimi obutymi w czarne rękawice dłońmi. Cztery, pięć, sześć, będzie nas tyle, ile jabłek potrafisz zjeść.

Następny dostał potężnego kopniaka w mostek i upadł, podcinając kolegę, który na ułamek sekundy spojrzał za ogłuszonym, aby zaraz potem nie zdążyć sparować potężnego ciosu, roztrzaskującego mu czaszkę. Któryś z najbliższych przeciwników zaczął się wycofywać, ale płomienna czakra Lisa stopiła mu ochraniacze na ramionach a gdy usiłował się z nich uwolnić, Naruto zgrabnie wbił mu kolanem kość nosową w mózg. Dziewięć, osiem, siedem, nawet jak zapachnie niebem. Ktoś rzucił w niego cztery kunai, które wbiły mu się w ramię. Wyrwał je ze swojego ciała jednym ruchem i cisnął za siebie, nawet się nie oglądając.

Dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście, ukrytych liści zawsze będzie parenaście. Choć ukryci i wszyscy podobni nikt o tobie nie zapomni. Raz, dwa, trzy, ukrytym liściem będziesz ty... Ukryty liść, to osoba, która umrze, aby inne, młode listki mogły się rozwijać i żyć. Jak on mógł tego nie zauważyć, gdy śpiewał tą wyliczankę, gdy wszyscy już sobie poszli ze szkoły do domu, a on zostawał na swojej huśtawce, żeby poczekać na zawsze zapracowanego Irukę... Dzieci o takich rzeczach nie myślą, i dobrze. Nie powinny, od tego są dorośli, od tego jest Naruto i jego przeklęty Lis, żeby nikt nie musiał się już zastanawiać, kto tym razem zostanie ukrytym liściem!

Stanął na przeciw góry mieczy, które z nikłym dźwiękiem szkła tnącego powietrze, zwróciły się ku niemu. Nie było już odwrotu, przedarł się w sam środek szeregów wroga, bez posiłków, bez pomocy, bez pokrzepiającej obecności sharinganu, zawsze pilnującego mu pleców. Sasuke starał się, żeby nie było to zbyt widoczne, że wciąż strzeże swojego kompana, ale Naruto wiedział. I doceniał, zgarniając większą część ciosów skierowaną na towarzysza. Pasowali do siebie, szczególnie w walce, odbierając nawzajem ciosy, przeznaczone dla tego drugiego. To były jedyne chwile, kiedy rozumieli się bez słów, samymi gestami, wolą i ciałem. Naruto skrycie uwielbiał misje, w których uprawiali swój niemy taniec między życiem a śmiercią, balansując na krawędziach wyciągniętych w ich kierunku kunai, szabli, maczet i kijów. Byli wtedy jak jeden organizm, jak wdech i wydech, akcja i reakcja, nieodparci, śmiertelnie skuteczni i połączeni ze sobą czymś, czego Uzumaki nie rozwinął w kontaktach z nikim innym, poza Uchihą. Te chwile były dla niego cenne, pomimo ran, siniaków, krwi, tylko wtedy można było powiedzieć, że Sasuke i Naruto są przyjaciółmi i nie mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości... Oczy same zamknęły mu się, na wspomnienie tych unikalnych momentów, przed sobą czuł złowrogą, brzydko tętniącą czakrę przywódcy buntowników, za sobą miał szkarłatne spojrzenie sharingana, który zastygł nagle w objawieniu, co ten głupi Lis chce zrobić. Tak, mój drogi, tak, tak, i nie ma dla mnie innej drogi, niż ta przez morze ognia, przez jeżącą się ostrzami mieczy górę. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej, bo twoja ścieżka jest równie nieunikniona, jak moja. Szkoda, że nie będę mógł towarzyszyć ci w tej drodze, ale jak widzisz, jest to rzecz jednorazowa. Ale będzie dobrze, nie bój nic...

Najbliższa eskorta przywódcy rebelii była już zbyt gruba do bezpośredniego przebicia, nawet przez czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego, więc tylko rozrzucił ich, atakując nie wprost a trochę z boku. Plecy paliły żywym ogniem, niczym rozorana na nowo rana, z której wystawało świeże mięso. Nie krzyczał, albo może i krzyczał, ale nie słyszał już nic, poza wstrząsającym całą jego istotą pomrukiem. Nie był sam, był z nim Lis i szkarłatne spojrzenie sharingana. Czuł je niemal fizycznie, jak wbija mu się w twarz, jak żąda odwzajemnienia spojrzenia, jak sromotnie przegrywa. Nie, nie teraz, nie ma czasu na pożegnania, nie, gdy przywódca wroga patrzy rozszerzonymi oczyma prosto w ciemność, idącą za Naruto. Za idiotą, który zawsze nadrabiał miną swoje porażki, za nieudacznikiem, który nigdy nie powiedział nic przyjacielowi, który hodował w swoich oczach coraz większą nienawiść i gniew, za nieszczęśnikiem, który, sam nie do końca wiedząc czemu, odda życie za ludzi, którzy wcale go nie chcą, którzy nim gardzą. Zabawne, nie czuł już żalu. Nie czuł już nic, nawet, gdy z obrzydliwym chrzęstem wbił rękę w przywódcę buntowników, z ogromnym impetem, tuż pod mostkiem. Góra noży zwróciła się do niego, a on uśmiechnął się. W oddali mały chłopiec i jego lisek spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem, po czym zmrużyli oczy w niemym zaproszeniu. Wyciągnął do nich rękę, ale okazało się, że jest ona uwięziona w martwym ciele przeciwnika.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki, do diabła, co robisz! Uciekaj, cholera, co tak stoisz?! Uciekaj!!!"

Nie, uciekał zawsze Sasuke, Naruto zawsze stawał twarzą w twarz, zarówno ze swoimi porażkami, jak i zwycięstwami. Ostrza góry mieczy zbliżyły się do niego i niemal bezgłośnie wbiły się w jego ciało, rozrywając je kończastymi płazami lustrzanych noży. Setki, tysiące cienkich, żelaznych nitek utkwiło w nim i nie próbował nawet ich wyciągnąć. Było ich zbyt wiele, były zbyt wymyślne, pofalowane, harpunowate, tak, aby gdy już dotrą do celu uniemożliwić ich usunięcie. Nogi ugięły się pod nim, ale nie upadł, zaczepiony na ostrzach noży jak motyl, przypięty szpilką do gabloty kolekcjonerskiej. Lis zaskomlał, ale nie był w stanie uzdrowić ran, uwolnić się od żelaza, które utkwiło w ciele jego nosiciela. Zbyt słabi, byli zbyt słabi, i Naruto i Dziewięcioogoniasty. Morze ognia zaszumiało w jego ciele trucizną, a góra mieczy westchnęła.

W oddali mały chłopiec wziął na ręce wyraźnie przestraszonego lisa i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Naruto odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i pozwolił, aby ciemność objęła go czule i cicho.

 

End

Ten rozdział napisał się sam. Kompletnie nie panowałem nad akcją, więc jeśli ktoś zarzuci mi niefabularność i trudność w odbiorze, mogę zrzucić to tylko na promieniowanie kosmiczne. I jak to zwykle bywa pod wpływem kosmitów, pisało mi się wyśmienicie;) Przepraszam za wstawki o liniach przeznaczenia i decyzjach. Cóż mogę powiedzieć, Harry Seldon zawsze był moim guru;) Będzie jeszcze jeden, finalny rozdział, so stay tuned;)

 


	3. Mały trzmiel, oniemiały smok i sen po śnie

MAŁY TRZMIEL, ONIEMIAŁY SMOK I SEN PO ŚNIE  
Roz.3

 

Mały, śliczny trzmielu  
Zobacz, co ze mną zrobiłeś

Patrzył oczarowany, jak smukła, odziana w granatowe, tradycyjne kimono postać wykonuje dziwny, złożony z nagłych zwrotów i uników taniec, wirując powoli pomiędzy swoimi rytmicznie wyginającymi się rękawami. To było tak, jak wtedy, kiedy zgłosili się dla żartu na konkurs karaoke na festiwalu letnim, kiedy on i Uchiha musieli zaprezentować piosenkę na forum publicznym, tylko, że teraz nie było ani sceny, ani widowni, tylko Naruto, Sasuke i wielka, niekończąca się, biała pustka, smagana wichrami i wypalona słońcem. A Uchiha, odziany w swoje klanowe kimono, bez tradycyjnego makijażu, tylko z eyelinerem, podkreślającym jego i tak wyraziste oczy, tańczył i tańczył, powolnymi ruchami bioder i ramion podkreślając rytm muzyki, cichej i dźwięczącej setkami srebrnych dzwonków świątynnych, niczym noworoczne wezwanie kapłana.

Mały, śliczny trzmielu  
Zobacz, co ze mną zrobiłeś  
To coś więcej, niż tylko fantazja

Nie było wątpliwości, dla kogo Uchiha tańczy. Byli sami, choć Naruto z początku patrzył dookoła podejrzliwym wzrokiem, szukając podstępu i gromady prześmiewców, czyhających z aparatami, żeby zrobić zdjęcie jego ogłupiałej minie na widok tańczącego rywala, kolegi... przyjaciela... Ale nie, byli sami, i tylko wiatr hulał po pustynnej równinie, szorstko głaszcząc czarne włosy Sasuke, który wirował w swoim złożonym w tradycyjnych układzie choreograficznym, ze skupieniem, jakby wykonywał jakąś bardzo trudną technikę. Czarne oczy, nieruchome i poważne, wpatrywały się w Naruto z dziwnym natężeniem, jakby oczekując od niego zrozumienia... czegoś, czegoś co unosiło się w coraz mocniej brzmiącej muzyce festynowych tamburinów, co czaiło się w rytmicznym ruchu dłoni i stóp Sasuke, niczym niewykonana jeszcze pieczęć, czekająca na aktywację. To coś przyciągało wzrok Naruto, mamiło, nakazywało odgadnięcie ukrytej intencji, która ukryta była właśnie dlatego, że wydobyto ją na wierzch, w ten sposób zabezpieczając ją przed patrzącymi pod spód ninjami. Naruto podniósł się chwiejnie z klęczek i stanął na przeciw Uchihy, który nie przerywając swojego tańca, wciąż nucił cichym głosem, wydobywającym się z niego bez żadnego ruchu warg.

Mały, śliczny trzmielu  
Wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz.  
Mały, śliczny trzmielu  
Czegoś więcej niż tylko fantazji

Taniec zrobił się nagle szybszy i bardziej gwałtowny. Granatowa yukata zsunęła się z ramion Sasuke, ukazując krótsze, jaskrawo pomarańczowe kimono, sięgające mu do połowy uda. Patrzył się, gapił się tymi swoimi czarnymi, pewnymi siebie ślepiami prosto na Naruto, bez skrępowania i wstydu. Wyraźnie czegoś chciał, tak jak uparty, natrętny dźwięk tamburinów i dzwonków, wypełniający całą pustynię, wdzierający się do uszu, ust, świdrujący w brzuchu i rozlegający się echem po płucach, i coraz głośniej i głośniej, a biodra Sasuke zataczały uwodzicielsko szaleńcze kręgi, smukłe i silne, piękne. Cały był piękny, z tym swoim obłąkańczym tańcem w rytmie festynowych bongosów, z rozwianymi, sztywnymi, czarnymi jak skrzydła kruka włosami, z mocnymi, bladymi ramionami, wyciągniętymi w geście zaproszenia i prowokacji. Tak, to musiała być prowokacja, zmiana granatowego kimona rodowego na teatralną przeróbkę pomarańczowej garderoby Uzumakiego była na to wystarczającymi dowodem. Uchiha musiał odgrywać jakąś komedię i z pewnością robił to wszystko, aby ośmieszyć Naruto, aby go upokorzyć, aby pokazać mu swoją wyższość. Ale dookoła nie było nikogo, żadnego człowieka, który mógłby docenić fortel Sasuke, który mógłby zaśmiać się i zakpić z osłupiałej miny Uzumakiego, który jak zaczarowany patrzył się na wirującego w skomplikowanych krokach Uchihę, pomarańczowego, zarumienionego, spoconego, nagle tak niesamowicie wyczuwalnie ludzkiego. Sasuke, zawsze beznamiętny i twardy jak kamień, zawsze pewny swojej racji, nigdy nieporuszony przeciwnościami, teraz był całkiem inny. Gdy w zapamiętaniu oddawał się swojemu małemu spektaklowi, nie można było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że po raz pierwszy widzi się prawdziwego Uchihę. Nie maskę mściciela, nie wzorowego prymusa, nie kochanego przez wszelkie niewiasty idola, a Sasuke, żywego, wzruszonego czymś wyraźnie, spoconego... podnieconego i podniecającego...

Ta nagła i przerażająca myśl wyrwała Naruto z otępiałego zapatrzenia, akurat wtedy, gdy roztańczony członek klanu sharinganów zaczął powoli, ale sukcesywnie zbliżać się do niego rozkołysanym krokiem, kręcąc biodrami, zadowolony z atencji Naruto skierowanej na jego blade, odsłonięte łydki i uda. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tych umięśnionych, wyglądających na bardzo silne nóg, które podchodziły do niego coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż stanęły, po czym wszystkie dzwoneczki, kotły, bębny i cymbały zamilkły przestraszone. W kompletnej, dudniącej w głowie ciszy Naruto podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w twarz Sasuke, który płakał; nie udawał, nie pozował, nie próbował go ośmieszyć i skompromitować, tylko płakał, a prawdziwe łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, rozmazując eyeliner. I nie było żadnych kpiących spojrzeń ludzi dookoła, nie było szorstkich słów i niechętnych pomruków, tylko niema prośba, którą Naruto rozszyfrował natychmiast. Nie było to trudne, nie teraz, kiedy muzyka umilkła a Sasuke w rozchełstanym, jaskrawym kimonie, stał przed nim na drżących od wysiłku nogach a jego minimalny makijaż rozpływał mu się po wydatnych, bladych policzkach ciemnymi smugami tuszu. Tyle razy Naruto widział tą niemą prośbę Uchihy, w snach, kiedy to rozmawiali ze sobą, tak naprawdę, szczerze, kiedy jego próby zaprzyjaźnienia się, stania się dla Sasuke kimś bliskim, nie były beznadziejnie niemożliwe a czarne oczy lśniły łagodnie, spokojne i wolne od wszelkich mrocznych prześladowców.

Wiedział, o co chodzi, czego oczekuje od niego ten okropny, samotny, zbyt silny, zbyt słaby Uchiha. Czuł jak do tej pory zakryta intencja zostaje wypowiedziana przez milczenie, które rozciągnęło się między nimi jak wielka, oślepiająca smuga światła. A potem Naruto wyciągnął ramiona a Sasuke wszedł w nie, zamykając swoje zmęczone łzami i spływającym eyelinerem oczy, bez zaprzeczeń, bez oporu, bez wahania, i Uzumaki zamknął go w swoim uścisku, chroniąc przed złymi spojrzeniami ludzi, przed nieszczerymi pochwałami, nie rozumiejącymi bólu ani ciemności słowami, przed wymaganiami stawianymi ostatniemu członkowi klanu sharinganów, przed kiepsko skrywanym strachem i politowaniem dla osieroconego geniusza. Nie było już miejsca na żadne wątpliwości, na niecierpliwość i mrok, było tylko ciepło i światło. Naruto czuł, jak w jego uścisku Sasuke rozluźnia się i wzdycha głęboko, jak człowiek, który od dawna nie był w stanie zrobić oczyszczającego, głębokiego, swobodnego wydechu. Niech tak już zostanie, niech nikt nas nie rusza, niech nikt nie patrzy w tą bladą, trójkątną twarz z rozmazanym makijażem, nikt, tylko on. Uzumaki Naruto. Tylko on miał prawo patrzeć na Sasuke, na jego zmęczenie i odpoczynek, na jego lęki i ciemność, tylko on, i nikt poza nim. I Uchiha to wiedział, od początku, zawsze wiedział, ale obaj byli głupcami, zajętymi bardziej swoimi wymyślonymi problemami niż cierpiącym, tłukącymi się jak wystraszone ptaki sercami. Ale już dobrze, już nic, i tylko wiatr na pustyni i czarne włosy muskające delikatnie policzek, i ciepły oddech na odsłoniętej szyi, i spokój, tak biały, że niemal przezroczysty, cichy i piękny, jak sen...jak śmierć...

"Naruto, ty nie umrzesz."

Mocny, stanowczy głos ozwał mu się tuż koło ucha, i nagle spostrzegł, że trzyma w objęciach nie Sasuke, a zmiętą niemiłosiernie poduszkę. Fala protestu na taką niesprawiedliwość losu podniosła mu się do gardła suchą kulą, którą niemal się udusił, taka była kłująca i wielka. Ktoś położył mu dłoń na karku i piersi, po czym podniósł powoli do pozycji siedzącej, wywołując u niego zawrót głowy, w którym zniknęła cała wypalona słońcem pustynia, granatowe kimono Sasuke, porzucone na spękanej ziemi i wyblakłe od upału niebo. Zniknęło wszystko, nawet światło, a potem, w całkowitej ciemności ktoś przystawił mu do ust zimne szkło szklanki i przechylił je tak, że kwaskowy, chłodny płyn zwilżył mu przyjemnie zeschnięte usta.

"Gdzie...ja?" miał głos, jakby ktoś przetarł mu gardło papierem ściernym i polakował chemikaliami do konserwacji mebli. Zimna szklanka u ust jeszcze raz naparła mu na wargi, delikatnie, ale nieustępliwie.

"Nieważne, teraz musisz się czegoś napić. Tylko się nie stawiaj, młotku. Ledwie z tego wyszedłeś."  
Czarne, zmartwione oczy były nagle tuż przed nim, głębokie i łagodne, i wyciągnął do nich rękę. A więc teraz Uchiha Sasuke patrzy na Naruto, bez tańca, bez tej okropnej, festynowej muzyki, bez karaoke. Tylko, że patrzenie już nie wystarczy, nigdy, już nie wystarczy ukradkowe obserwowanie rywala przy treningu, w walce, teraz czas zobaczyć swoje prawdziwe twarze, czas wyzwolić się z tych smutnych przyzwyczajeń, z dziecinnych złośliwości i niemocy. Ile lat chcesz, nie, ile lat już pragniesz dotknąć mojego policzka nie podczas treningu, nie pięścią, a otwartą, ciepłą dłonią? Ile lat... A teraz ciemność nadeszła, i wszystko boli, i słabnie, i już nie można tak dalej, bo umierać nie należy w kłamstwie, pośród nie załatwionych spraw. I niech tylko nikt go tutaj nie zostawi, samego, na pustyni, pośród coraz szybciej zalegającej ciemności, pośród chłodu, czającego się na krawędzi jego widzenia.

"Zostań...ciemno..."

Cień, siedzący obok niego na wygniecionej, białej pościeli, na której rozciągał się bezkresny płaskowyż, ujął jego dłoń i przez chwilę wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć. Ale nie może, i zawodzi, i rejteruje w bezpieczne milczenie, jak zawsze, na zawsze. A Naruto nie chciał już, żeby było jak zawsze, żeby mrok wciąż rósł w czarnych, onyksowych oczach przyjaciela, żeby niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały nad nimi jak przedawniona klątwa.

Ból obudził się nagle, i od razu zapiekł w czterech ranach, obwiązanych ciasno jakimś bandażem, nasączonym ostro pachnącą mazią. Mignięcie w oddali lśniącej ostrzami góry mieczy i rzeki ognia, wspomnienie krzyku Uchihy, gdy jego nieudaczny, denerwujący kolega zawisł na mieczach wroga, niczym jakiś męczennik z barokowych obrazów. Tylko, że Naruto nie był żadnym unurzanym w winie męczennikiem, sam wybrał swój los, sam poszedł ścieżką, prowadzącą przez morze ognia prosto ku uśmiechniętej ciemności. Cztery rany kłute, trzy szarpane, ból w jego ciele powoli dochodził do głosu, coraz mocniej i mocniej. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś ratując Sakurę przed szarżującym na nią przeciwnikiem nadział się na halabardę ukrytego ninji, który najwyraźniej ich śledził. Lis uzdrawiał rany Uzumakiego, ale dopiero, gdy usunął z nich wszelkie noże, groty strzał i inne, dość często spotykane w zawodzie shinobi przedmioty ostre. Pamiętał, jak strasznie darła się na niego Sakura, gdy już pokonał obu wrogów, i pośród krwi i mimowolnych łez, wyciągnął z siebie upapraną strasznie halabardę. Nie patrzył, czym była usmarowana, czuł, że jeśli by to zrobił, zwymiotowałby i stracił przytomność, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić tuż po ataku przeciwnika. Lis szybko zajął się raną, Haruno wciąż klęła i zakładała bezowocnie uzdrawiające techniki, a Uchiha tylko stał i patrzył się. Zawsze tylko się patrzył, cholera, jakby tylko to w swoim życiu geniusza robił, obserwował tą mniej szczęśliwą część populacji ludzkiej, której zwycięstwa przychodziły trudniej i były częstokroć okupione cierpieniem i krwią. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, wykonali misję, Dziewięcioogoniasty zasklepił ranę, którą potem Tsunade i tak rozdarła, aby zobaczyć, czy nie ma w niej pozostałości drzewca halabardy i innych, niepożądanych elementów, takich jak trucizna, bakterie i inne. Piąta zawsze była przewrażliwiona na punkcie Lisa i jego mocy, i nie ufała wyjaśnieniom Naruto, że demon sam wyczuje jakąś nieprawidłowość rany, i wtedy jej nie uzdrowi... Tylko dlaczego nie zareagował na tą truciznę teraz? Ach tak, to był specyfik z Piasku, dobry na demony, czarownice i pecha, którego przynosiły czarne koty i kulawe wrony... Ale Naruto im pokazał, udowodnił, że trzeba o wiele więcej niż jakaś tania mikstura, żeby zabić Uzumakiego. Pokazał im, czemu więc czuł się tak, jakby miał wywrócić się na nice?...

Cień, siedzący obok niego poruszył się nieco, pochylając się nad nim i wciąż trzymając jego dłoń. Patrzył się zza uchylonych z ledwością powiek na swoją rękę, bezwładną i zawiniętą w bandaże. Jego ciało zdawało się nie należeć już do niego, nie mógł nawet jęknąć, nawet zacisnąć dłoni. Krótka fala paniki ogarnęła go nagle, ale na krótko, bo cień pochylił się nad nim jeszcze głębiej i szepnął coś. Sens słów umknął Naruto, i tylko gapił się na swoją bezładną rękę, jakby czekając, że rzuci mu się ona do gardła.

"Nie mogę... nie czuję palców..."

Czarne oczy cienia błysnęły gniewem, a w oddali góra ostrzy zaszumiała z niezadowoleniem.

"Głupku, ciesz się, że w ogóle możesz poruszać palcami. Byłeś niemal martwy, gdy... Prawie umarłeś, młotku. Nigdy już tego nie rób. Wygraliśmy, tym razem wygraliśmy, buntownicy zostali pokonani, bo zabiłeś ich dowódcę, bez którego zmienili się w zwykłą bandę rabusiów. A ty... zrób coś takiego jeszcze raz, idioto, a zatłukę cię bez litości..."  
Słowa ulatywały z bladych, drżących lekko ust niczym motyle, nieważne i mało znaczące. Nie należało słuchać tych słów, tylko tonu głosu, niskiego i ochrypłego, wzruszonego. Słowa Sasuke nie miały żadnego znaczenia, były tylko atrapą, przykrywką prawdziwych sensów, skrytych w głębinach tego cichego, upartego głosu, którego nawet góra ostrzy się bała, przed którym uciekało morze ognia. Nie trzeba było słuchać słów, nie trzeba było patrzeć na maskę mściciela. Trzeba było tylko wyciągnąć ramiona i dotknąć. Pochylony nad Naruto cień o czarnych, lśniących oczach zmienił się w umykającego przed nim smoka, zwinnego i szybkiego. Tylko, że teraz Uzumaki znał jego tajemnicę, wiedział, jaka prośba czai się w tych pozornie obojętnych oczach, i choćby smok schował się wśród najwyższych gór, choćby skrył się w najgłębszych morzach, choćby ukrył się pośród chmur, to i tak będzie odnaleziony. Bo chce być odnaleziony, Sasuke chce być odnaleziony, potrzebuje być odnaleziony, tak jak Uzumaki potrzebuje go znaleźć.

Naruto wyciągnął ramiona i objął smoka, który nagle zmaterializował się pod jego dłońmi jako twarde, mocne ciało. Całkiem, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie był utkanym z igraszki świetlnej chochlikiem, ułudą, zwidem, pięknym i zwiewnym, całkiem, jakby nie widział go tańczącego w króciutkim kimonie koloru wściekłej czakry Lisa, przy dźwiękach szaleńczych bębnów, dzwonków i tamburinów. Zacisnął ramiona na solidnym, nagle zesztywniałym ciele i wtulił twarz w pachnącą wiatrem, granatową koszulkę, przesuwając dłonią po napiętych, smukłych plecach. Smok drżał, jakby niepewny, co teraz zrobić, ale nic nie mógł zrobić, bo jeśli ktoś złapał smoka miał do niego całkowite prawo własności. Kiedyś gdzieś Naruto czytał, że tak właśnie jest, że to uświęcony tradycją nakaz, i zamierzał wykorzystać go w zupełności. A potem pazury smoka wpiły mu się we włosy i pociągnęły go w dół, ku gorącym, niesamowicie miękkim ustom. Znał te usta, więc nie speszył się, tylko zaczął niezdarnie poruszać po nich swoimi wargami, jakby chcąc przekazać smokowi swoje stanowisko, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu, bo tak trzeba, bo tak musi być, a ten, kto schwyta smoka zostaje z nim na zawsze, aż do śmierci, aż do końca.

Smok zwinął się, gdy Naruto wsunął mu chłodną dłoń pomiędzy łopatki i przyciągnął do siebie stanowczym gestem. Najwyraźniej smok nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś trzyma go tak ciasno i władczo, że nie zwraca uwagi na jego kąśliwe słowa i pogardliwe spojrzenia. Lepiej niech się przyzwyczai, Naruto Uzumaki jeśli już coś schwyta, to nie puści tak łatwo. Zbyt mało rzeczy daje się złapać bez komplikacji, bez użerania się, bez przeciwności.

"Co robisz, młotku? Nie zamierzam wykorzystywać cię podczas chwilowej niepoczytalności."

A to nie ty pocałowałeś mnie przed chwilą? Naruto uśmiechnął się i powiódł nosem po czarnych, chłodnych włosach i ukrytej pod nimi, nagle szaleńczo pulsującej skroni. Słowa i słowa, zwodnicze i bezsensowne, jak te ostatnie cztery lata, kiedy wymacywali sobie drogę do siebie, po ciemku, na ślepo, pozbawieni nadziei i puści niczym stare czerepy średniowiecznych zbroi. Głupi smok wciąż jeszcze myślał, że jego żałosna maska działa, że jego odstraszające kpiny mogą jeszcze kogoś odegnać. Ale Uzumaki przyglądał mu się bacznie przez kilkanaście miesięcy i znał jego mały sekret. Rzecz polegała na tym, żeby przytrzymać smoka, nie dać mu się wyrwać i głaskać go, dopóki nie skapituluje i nie porzuci śmiesznych myśli o odstraszeniu swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

"C...Co robisz, młotku? Ta trucizna faktycznie musiała ci uszkodzić mózg..."

Smok się już nie wyrywał, tylko w ogłupiałym zadziwieniu pozwalał się gładzić po plecach powolnymi, uspakajającymi ruchami, z góry w dół. Naruto nie pamiętał, skąd znał ten pocieszający gest. Może kiedyś głaskała go w ten sposób jego nieżyjąca mama, może Iruka pocieszał go tak, gdy po raz kolejny oblewał jakiś egzamin i pogrążał się w otchłani rozpaczy, może Lis zlitowawszy się nad swoim nieszczęsnym nosicielem, okazywał mu w ten sposób przywiązanie i pewien rodzaj niechętnego koleżeństwa. Tak czy owak, Naruto trzymał w ramionach swojego zdobycznego smoka i z małym, zadowolonym uśmiechem gładził jego umięśnione plecy, przyjemnie drżące pod jego dotykiem. A smok powoli zaczynał się rozluźniać, powoli uczył się znajdować zadowolenie w dotyku kogoś innego niż tylko jego wymyślone smoki z przeszłości, odległe i martwe. I krok po kroku Naruto oswajał swojego smoka, tak jak oswoił kiedyś rzekę, na pustyni pełnej zeschniętych stonek. I krok po kroku ciało, leżące obok niego obwisło w szczęśliwym bezwładzie, pozwalając się gładzić, głaskać i uciskać.

"Nie wiesz, co robisz...jesteś chory...straciłeś dużo krwi, prawie zszedłeś z tego świata...nie wiesz, co robisz..."

I fakt, Naruto nie wiedział dokładnie co robi, nie znał się dokładnie na hodowli smoków, skłonnych do złośliwych słów i maskowania się okrutnymi słowami. Ale nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Uzumaki robił coś, kompletnie bez świadomości tego, co robi; ludzie zdecydowanie przeceniali wiedzę, a czasem przecież tak niewiele było trzeba, aby odnaleźć prawdę. Smok w jego objęciach westchnął głęboko, gdy jedna z dłoni Naruto powędrowała powoli pod jego koszulę, sunąc w dół niczym mały, powolny, ciepły ślimaczek. Twarde łopatki, krągłe żebro, brzuch i zagłębienie biodra, schodzącego w udo; nieznane tereny, na które smok nigdy nikogo nie wpuszczał, które z przyrodzenia były zakazane dla wszystkich pod groźbą ataku fizycznego lub werbalnego. Ale teraz Naruto nie bał się niczego, ani ciemności, która coraz ciaśniej go obejmowała. Jego nowo nabyty smok wił się pod jego dłońmi i wyglądało na to, że chce uciec, ale nie może schwytany w pułapkę przyjemności i cudownego drżenia, rozlewającego się od okrągłości ramienia po miękkie obszary brzucha. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Wspaniałe ciało, zamknięte w ramionach Uzumakiego dygotało całe, zmieniając się w twardniejący diament tylko po to, by ponownie rozpłynąć się w dreszczach. Naruto wparł policzek w gorącą szyję i powiódł językiem po pulsującej tam, pod nieskazitelnie bladą skórą aorcie. Smok wydał z siebie zdławiony dźwięk i złapał go za głowę, po czym pociągnął do pocałunku, szalonego, wypełnionego dźwiękami tamburinów i fletów pocałunku.

"Nie jesteś świadomy tego, co robisz, Naruto... żeby nie było potem, że to moja wina..."

Smoki miały tendencję do nadmiernego używania słów, do mnożenia lęków i barier. Akurat teraz, kiedy powolne ślimaki dłoni Uzumakiego zapuściły się w okolice poniżej bioder, gdzie kryło się wielkie, przerażające, zniewalające gorąco, gdzie najwyraźniej nie docierały argumentacje rozumowe, jakimi smok chciał go odstraszyć. Chyba lepiej było słuchać się uwięzionego w ramionach Naruto ciała, drżącego i wzdychającego, niż tej racjonalnej gadaniny, bo było bardziej zdecydowane w swoich pragnieniach i dość dobrze wiedziało, czego chce. Trzymać się tego, co wiadome, tak, to była najlepsza rada. A wiadome było to, że smok nie chciał się kłócić ani walczyć, i nie poczynił żadnych prób oderwania Naruto którejś z kończyn, które oplatały go teraz ciasno, niczym kłącza dzikiego wina. Smok tylko poddawał się dotykom, i nieśmiało odwzajemniał niektóre z nich, niepewnie i z krępacją.

"Na...ruto..."

"Cicho... draniu..."

Cicho, cicho, bez tych oszukańczych słów, i tylko gorąca skóra, docierająca wszędzie, nawet w miejsca, w których jeszcze nigdy nikt go nie dotykał, i dłoń zaciśnięta stanowczo na jego nagle obnażonym członku, wspaniale szybka i zdecydowana. Nie czuł już bólu ran, nie czuł już nic, poza wzrastającym mu gdzieś w głębi ciała zadowolonym pomrukiem, przeszywającym go niekontrolowanymi dreszczami. Chciał trzymać smoka, mocno, jak najbliżej siebie, i już nigdy nie puścić, już nigdy nie pozwolić by spoglądał sam w przepaść, w której czaił się mrok i nienawiść. Chciał go ukryć, przed wszystkim, skryć go i żeby już nikt nigdy go nie zranił, nie dotknął, nie zostawił. Gorący, przyspieszony oddech na jego szyi i mocne ramiona, unoszące ich obu i przyprawiające Naruto o zawrót głowy. Smok zwijał się nad nim, dookoła niego, w końcu w nim, gdy suchy krzyk chciał wydostać się z jego zbolałego gardła, ale nie mógł odnaleźć swojej drogi, takie było to połączenie między nimi, kompletne, całkowite, cudowne. Doskonała równowaga bólu i przyjemności, zostawiająca ich obu dyszących w ciemności, nagle przyjaznej, sekretnej, intymnej. Zawsze pragnął właśnie takiego mroku, nie zimnego i nienawistnego, a pełnego obecności i zrozumienia, mechatego porozumienia poza słowami, które wyrazić mogły tylko dotyk i smak drugiej osoby, w tobie, obok ciebie, pod tobą. Naruto wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek doczekał się takiej intymności, żeby znalazł osobę, która będzie skłonna obdarzyć go swoją prywatnością, swoim ciałem bez skrępowań. Zawsze tego pragnął, nigdy nie dostał, aż do teraz, teraz... nie mógł uwierzyć tej chwili i gdyby mógł, pobiegłby do łazienki, zobaczyć, czy ta zmiana odbiła się na jego twarzy. Może dobrze, że był tak nieodwołalnie unieruchomiony przez stalowy uścisk smoka, przez jego ciężar i puls, tętniący przez jego brzuch, członka, pachwiny. Chwila zawahania, nienaturalny nacisk w miejscach, nieprzyzwyczajonych do takiego taktowania, a potem onyksowe oczy spojrzały się na Naruto z bliska, miękkie, łagodne, lśniące. A Naruto zapomniał jak się oddycha, i tylko gapił się w te zamglone ślepia smoka, dopóki nie szturchnął go on łokciem, unosząc się nad nim, w nim, dookoła niego niczym uparty, mały, zajadły deszczyk, bębniący właśnie w rynny za oknem.

"Oddychaj... młotku..." niski, przepełniony emocją głos i mocna, a potem ciepła dłoń odgarniająca włosy z czoła Naruto.

Oddychanie nie było łatwą sprawą, gdy gorąco smoka wlewało się do wnętrza Naruto, rozrywając go od środka rozkosznym niby- bólem. Myślał, że zemdleje, że rozpadnie się na tysiące kawałków i już nikt nie pozbiera go z powrotem w całość. A smok wzdychał, coraz głośniej i szybciej, każdym swoim ruchem i dotykiem wywołując w nim wciąż nowe fale przyjemności, lepkiej i nabrzmiałej, rosnącej gdzieś w jego wnętrzu jak dojrzewający owoc. I wyżej, i szybciej, i już nie da rady, bo świat rozpada się na atomy, wirujące ósemkami po wszechświecie, między przyszłością a przeszłością, niebem a ziemią, wyschniętym korytem rzeki a wodą, która nagle wpłynęła w nie, z odświeżającym, życiodajnym szumem niewyczerpanego źródła. Wyciągnął dłonie w stronę tej szerzącej rzeki, ale udało mu się złapać tylko czarne, postrzępione włosy opadające na trójkątną, skrytą w cieniu twarz.

Biodra smoka wyginały się jeszcze przez chwilę, wbijając w Naruto palące gorąco ruchu i tarcia. I nic już nie można było powiedzieć, nawet smok to wiedział i nawet nie próbował. Już wszystko zostało powiedziane, w tym jednym, krótkim, ognistym akcie oddania, w tym ogłoszeniu własności, poddaństwa i w złożeniu broni.

"Kocham cię..."

"Nie bądź głupi, smoku... śpij..."

Powieki zrobiły się nagle niesamowicie ciężkie, ale siłą woli uniósł je, chcąc spojrzeć jeszcze raz na zarumienioną, spoconą twarz, okoloną strąkami czarnych włosów. Zamglone, onyksowe oczy odwzajemniły mu spojrzenie z zaciętą upartością, i Naruto już wiedział, że właśnie stało się coś bardzo rzadkiego i pospolitego jednocześnie. Uchiha Sasuke właśnie uznał go za swojego partnera, przyjaciela i jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy/osób/funkcji; a ponieważ krnąbrny był z niego kawał shinobi, Uzumaki był ustawiony do końca życia. Ktoś/coś, co raz Uchiha uznał za swoje, nie mogło już należeć do kogoś innego, to była taka mała fiksacja Sasuke, prawdopodobnie na tym samym tle, co jego niepohamowana żądza zemsty. A skoro ostatni członek klanu sharinganów uznał Uzumakiego za równie ważnego, co jego zemsta, to nie było się już czym przejmować. Teraz będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, adoptują czwórkę dzieci, zamieszkają w blokach i będą codziennie uprawiać karkołomny seks. Taaaa... może nie co dzień, Naruto już teraz odczuwał pewne nieprzyjemne dolegliwości, których źródłem były jego...części tylne. Nie, zdecydowanie nie co dzień, nie będą przecież wykonywać misji z obolałymi tyłkami, snując się niczym niewyspane zombie. Duma smoka na to nie pozwoli, podobnie jak Tsunade, która właśnie pochylała się na łóżkiem z dziwną miną. No kto, jak kto, ale Hokage mogłaby odznaczyć się nieco większą wrażliwością i nie gapić się tak z otwartymi ustami. W końcu Uzumaki przeżył właśnie swój pierwszy raz, należało zostawić go teraz w spokoju, razem ze zwiniętym dookoła niego w kłębek smokiem. Hmmm, Sasuke skulił się dookoła jego ramion i głowy, jakby chciał je osłonić przed jakimś radioaktywnym deszczem. A deszcz, który właśnie bębnił po blaszanych parapetach szpitalnego pokoju na pewno nie był radioaktywny, tylko uparty i miękki, więc czego chciała Tsunade, pochylająca się nad nimi, jakby byli ciekawym przypadkiem grzybicy stóp, na którą ostatnio chorowało wielu ninjów, wykonujących misje w Kumogakure?

"Kakashi, patrz, co te szczeniaki wyprawiają! Cholera, Naruto to nieuleczalny przypadek! Najpierw gorączkuje od trucizny, potem rozgramia armię buntowników z Sunagakure, prawie umiera od czterdziestu ran kłutych, szarpanych i Bóg wie jakich jeszcze, a na koniec gzi się z Uchihą. Na którego w normalnych warunkach, rzuca się z pięściami, że nadmienię... Starzeję się, choroba, nie rozumiem już tych młodzików ani w ząb."

"Ale ocalił osadę, ocalił tych, których kocha. Daj mu spokój, Godaime. Nawet naszemu kochanemu szaleńcowi Naruto należy się nieco radości w życiu."

Naruto czuł, że smok ma zamknięte oczy, ale nie śpi, tylko słucha gadaniny pochylonych nad nimi postaci, jakby od ich słów zależało jego życie. Głupi smok. Czy to ważne, co pomyślą inni? Uzumaki uśmiechnął się lekko i wtulił twarz głębiej w umięśnioną pierś, po czym przytknął do niej usta w zamaskowanym, niewidocznym dla nikogo pocałunku. Serce smoka zamarło na niezwykle interesujące cztery sekundy, tylko po to, żeby zacząć dudnić na nowo, z dziwnym entuzjazmem i...radością. Ha, smok bał się, że zostanie odrzucony, że Uzumaki ocknie się z tej swojej dziwacznej choroby i zwali wszystko na niemoc ducha i ciała, truciznę i plamy na słońcu. Należy mieć nadzieję, że krótki, potajemnie wyciśnięty pocałunek oduczy go myślenia o głupotach.

"No i patrz, jeszcze się uśmiechają, gnojki jedne. Już ja im dam, gdy tylko się obudzą, bohaterowie, do diaska! To mogło się skończyć wojną, śmiercią, uwolnieniem Dziewięcioogoniastego...wszystkim!"

"Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie ma co gdybać, jak mogło się to skończyć. Ja tam się cieszę, że Uzumaki w końcu znalazł partnera, a Uchiha przy pomyślnych wiatrach przestanie mieć te swoje humory. Taaa, jeśli komuś potrzeba było porządnego seksu i ulgi w stresie, to tym dwóm."

"Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to było jasne od początku... Dobra, nie powieszę ich jutro za nogi przy bramie wyjazdowej Konoha, niech znają łaskę swojej kochającej Hokage. Idziemy, Kakashi, dajmy spać tym naszym muchom uprzykrzonym."

A potem ciche klikniecie drzwi, szelest klamki, i znowu byli sami. Smok zacisnął jeszcze ciaśniej ramiona dookoła Naruto, który prychnął lekko, i ulokował nos w czarnych włosach na skroni Uchihy.\\\

//////////////////

 

Obudził się, gdy właśnie wschodziło słońce, pośród rozproszonych deszczowych chmur, które przesłaniały niebo nad Konoha od tygodnia... od miesiąca...od nie pamiętał kiedy. Czas wydawał się rzeczą bardzo relatywną i nieuchwytną, od kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał pustynię z korytem wyschniętej rzeki i ryby na metalowych nogach. W sumie to wszystko wydawało się snem, długim, pełnym majaków, i jakiś symbolicznych zawirowań, wyprodukowanych przez ogarnięty gorączką umysł. Naruto mógł przypisać truciźnie i jej skutkom ubocznym zarówno górę noży jak i morze ognia i piosenkę karaoke o trzmielu, ale tego, że leży właśnie owinięty szczelnie ramionami i udami Uchihy Sasuke...tego nie dało się już wytłumaczyć koszmarem sennym, czy też w tym wypadku bardzo miłym snem i równie miłą polucją.

Naruto odwrócił się ostrożnie tak, żeby spojrzeć w twarz Sasuke, spokojną i rozluźnioną, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję przebywać tak blisko kogoś, szczególnie, jeżeli tym kimś był jego zaciekły rywal. Postanowił, że skorzysta z okazji i poprzygląda się jeszcze tej ładnej, gładkiej, nagle jakoś nietypowo pogodnej twarzy Uchihy. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy ludzie, oglądani z tak bliska mieli taki dziwny wyraz miękkości i łagodności, który rozmywał im twarde linie dookoła ust i szlifował uparty zarys podbródka. Może nie, może to tylko taka właściwość Sasuke, który gdy spał, przestawał być mścicielem i choćby chciał, nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, poddany rozluźniającemu wypoczynkowi. Tylko czemu Uchiha leżał z Naruto w łóżku i obejmował go, jakby zaraz miał się skończyć świat, to jakoś umykało Uzumakiemu, ale był zbyt senny, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, więc tylko leżał i obserwował spokojne lico swojego przyjaciela.

Deszcz odszedł, nareszcie. W końcu nastąpi kres tych dziwacznych majaków, koszmarów i treningów w mokrym lesie. Przyjemnie rozleniwiony Naruto zarejestrował jakąś częścią umysłu, która jeszcze była funkcjonalna, że boli go tyłek. W pokrętny sposób jego mózg połączył to z faktem, że smok, który przyszedł do niego we śnie, nie tylko go całował, ale zrobił z nim jeszcze masę innych rzeczy. Kim był smok, Naruto nie wiedział, ale czuł, że to ważne i że musi sobie przypomnieć. Zagłębiając się w swoje oczadziałe wspomnienia z ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, zacisnął ramiona na wciąż śpiącym Sasuke i bezwiednie wodził nosem po linii jego włosów, tuż nad czołem. Nie denerwował się intymnością tego dotyku, zbyt to wszystko przypominało sen, spokojny, pogodny, rozluźniony odpoczynek; o którym niby wie się, że jest niemożliwy, a mimo to ma się nadzieję. Uchiha poruszył się lekko, a Naruto przyłożył usta do jego skroni. Nie pamiętał, skąd znał ten gest, nie przypominał sobie również, aby ktokolwiek zastosował go na nim; wiedział tylko, że twarz Uchihy jest przyjemnie chłodna i w sam raz do dotknięcia inną twarzą właśnie. Zresztą, we śnie można było zrobić jakąś głupotę i nie ponosić za nią konsekwencji. Można było także zapytać o to, co wydaje się dziwaczne i kompletnie bezzasadne.

"Czy ty jesteś Smokiem, Sasuke?"

Czarne oczy otworzyły się całkowicie trzeźwe i nie zaćmione snem, i nagle Naruto poczuł, że w jego ustach robi się niesamowicie sucho. Ale to tylko sen jest, tylko sen. Nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa i szeroko otwartymi oczyma gapił się na te wspaniałe ślepia, nagle znajdujące się tak blisko niego, że wydawały się wciągać go w swoją onyksową głębię, która była miękka, i ciepła, i łagodna...

"Nie... w sumie mój znak to Tygrys... jeśli o to pytasz..." głos Sasuke był chłodny i miękki. Jak śnieg, pomyślał Naruto, przerywając magiczny kontakt wzrokowy z Uchihą i chowając twarz na jego ramieniu. Śnieg powinien być chłodny i miękki. I taki właśnie jak głos Sasuke...

"Wiesz, śniło mi się kiedyś coś takiego..." skoro to wszystko było dalszą częścią majaku, wywołanego resztkami trucizny, równie dobrze mógł sobie porozmawiać ze swoim wyśnionym Sasuke. Kto wie, może to wyjaśni parę nieporozumień.

"Co ci się śniło?" spytał swoim śnieżnym głosem Uchiha, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, żeby wyswobodzić się z uścisku Naruto, co tylko utwierdziło Uzumakiego w jego przypuszczeniach, że uczestniczy właśnie w śnie. Normalny, żywy Sasuke już dawno wyrzuciłby go z łóżka, klnąc, rzucając w niego butami i kpiąc z jego dziwnych póz, niezgrabnych przytuleń i dwuznaczności całej sytuacji. A ponieważ Uchiha żadnej z tych rzeczy nie zrobił, tylko leżał bez ruchu i obejmował go, to było niemal pewne, że prześwietlony słońcem, bezdeszczowy poranek był tylko omamem, zwidem, marzeniem sennym.

"Śniło mi się, że leżymy tak jak teraz i obejmujemy się. I nie kłóciliśmy się i nie walczyliśmy..." zabawne, jak łatwo przyszło Naruto powiedzenie tych słów. Ale ten Sasuke był tylko majakiem. Musiał nim być, bo zamiast wyzwać Uzumakiego od idiotów i młotków, przytulił go tylko, a jego czarne włosy opadły łagodnie na policzek blondasa. Pocałunek był ostrożny, drżący i niepewny. Naruto bał się ruszyć, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Sen nie sen, było to zbyt przyjemne, żeby odstraszyć to jakimś gwałtownym ruchem. Uchiha odsunął się od ust Naruto i uśmiechnął się lekko.

"To też robiliśmy w twoim śnie?"

Tak miło było mieć przy sobie ciepłe, żywe ciało kogoś, kto nie patrzył na nic, tylko na ciebie. Z bliska, bez skrępowania, zażenowania i jakiejkolwiek dezaprobaty. Tak miło było patrzeć w te czarne oczy, łagodne i głębokie, i czuć, że jest się jedynym człowiekiem, na którego pragną patrzeć. To musiał być sen, więc nie było sensu ukrywać czegokolwiek. Naruto wtulił się głębiej w obejmujące go ramiona, wdychając głęboko zapach wiatru i antyseptyków.

"Robiliśmy o wiele więcej, niż tylko to." odpowiedział szeptem i powoli przesunął dłońmi po gładkich, umięśnionych plecach Uchihy. A Sasuke westchnął, Sasuke zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, Sasuke zamknął oczy i przysunął się tak, żeby przedłużyć kontakt z rękoma, wędrującymi mu pod koszulką, jak ślepe, małe pełzaki. Naruto uśmiechnął się i pozwolił swoim dłoniom na ekspedycję odkrywczą w dół ciała, tętniącego pod opuszkami jego palców przebudzonym, sennym jeszcze pożądaniem. Sen, sen, wspaniały, łagodny, cudowny sen...

Uchiha syknął i przewrócił go na plecy, wyłuskując go z ubrań, powoli, bez pośpiechu, ze znawstwem. Gdy jednym ruchem ściągnął z niego spodnie od pidżamy i bokserki, Naruto wydał z siebie krótki, zaskoczony pisk, i był to tak realistyczny dźwięk, że obaj zastygli w bezruchu. To nie pasowało do snu, do jego rozmarzonej scenerii złożonej tylko i wyłącznie z oblanego słońcem łóżka i roztętnionych pragnieniem ciał, to było zbyt... prawdziwe. Naruto spojrzał niepewnie na Sasuke, który zatrzymany w pół ruchu, gapił się na niego, jakby dopiero teraz zaczął rozumieć, do czego ta cała gra prowadzi. Nie, nie można pozwolić sobie na przebudzenie, nie teraz, nie nigdy!...

"Chodź." Mocnym, gwałtownym pocałunkiem Sasuke zatkał mu usta, w których już rodził się sprzeciw, po czym rozsunął mu uda i wpakował się pomiędzy nie z całym swoim ciężarem. Nagły, bezpośredni kontakt z gorącym, pulsującym ciałem spłynął po Naruto jak deszcz, od karku po palce u stóp. Powolny, kołyszący rytm, w którym ocierały się ich obnażone erekcje podnosił się i opadał za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nich odważył się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w wykrzywioną w zadowoleniu twarz partnera. Sen, sen, to tylko sen, żeby tylko się nie obudzić!... Nie, gdy kołysanie staje się coraz bardziej intensywne, jednocześnie delikatne i łagodne. Powoli, powoli, coraz wyżej, ku górze, bez pośpiechu, a jednak z pragnieniem, i już nie wiadomo, czy pada deszcz, czy nadal świeci słońce, gdy dochodzą obaj, drżący, spoceni i rozluźnieni. Razem, w jednym czasie, wyginają się, zbyt mocno objęci swoimi ramionami, aby dać się porwać ekstatycznemu spazmowi przyjemności, rozlewającej się im po brzuchach ostro pachnącą lepkością. Sen, tylko sen, niech trwa... Dłoń Sasuke wsunęła się pod łopatki Naruto i przycisnęła go ciaśniej do roztętnionej piersi, zdecydowanym, zaborczym ruchem.

"W moim śnie kochałem się z tobą na serio... "odezwał się bez tchu cichy, śnieżny głos, tuż koło ucha Uzumakiego. "Ale teraz nie wiem... nie wiem, czy... Więc nie chciałem, bo będziesz cały obtarty..."

Naruto uśmiechnął się prosto w czarne, potargane włosy i przesunął dłonią po obnażonym boku, od żeber po udo.

"Już i tak jestem cały obtarty, smoku. A to nie jest sen." Jest na to zbyt dobre.

Czarne oczy spojrzały się na niego z bliska, wstrząśnięte, i niemal widział setki możliwości, przemykające przez nie pędem. Uchiha bał się, że Naruto wybuchnie mu prosto w twarz po takiej rewelacji. Głupi smok. Teraz na przykład, wciąż szukał słów, aby skomplikować tak prostą i oczywistą sytuację. Naruto złapał leżącą nieopodal podkoszulkę, wytarł nią swój brzuch i uda Uchihy z lepkiego, zastygającego już na nich nieprzyjemnie nasienia, po czym rzucił prosto w twarz ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów. Uchiha zakrztusił się przekleństwem, złapał zbrukaną koszulkę, cisnął ją gdzieś w kąt, po czym spojrzał z wściekłością na Uzumakiego, który uśmiechał się do niego wyzywająco.

"To nie jest sen, genialny chłopcze osady Konoha." ogłosił ochrypniętym głosem Naruto. "To nie jest sen, ale lepiej będzie, jeżeli gdy ponownie się obudzę, zrobisz mi śniadanie. Inaczej nie gwarantuję, że powtórzymy to jeszcze kiedyś. Ale to jest... śliskie i lepkie...bleeee... I tyłek jeszcze mnie boli, ty gwałtowniku, ty...!"

Uchiha zrobił powoli głęboki wydech, jakby cały ten czas powstrzymywał się od oddychania. Naruto westchnął, powiercił głową na jego piersi i poklepał po nagim pośladku. Smoki potrafiły być niezwykle zatwardziałe, jeśli chciały, a ten był wręcz rozmyślnie uparty i nieprzemakalny.

"Idź spać, głupku." fuknął Sasuke i odwrócił się od Naruto, zagrzebując się śpiesznie w pogniecioną pościel.

"Co? Nawet nic mi nie powiesz? Nawet nie wyznasz mi miłości, nie opowiesz jakiejś usypiającej bajki, albo co? Czuję się odrzucony..." Naruto przylgnął do pleców Uchihy i wtulił nos w stężały nagle kark, przysłonięty delikatnymi, miękkimi strąkami ciemnych włosów. "Nawet nie powiesz mi, że mnie kochasz?"

"Kocham cię. Śpij." krótkie, chłodne, miękkie słowa, wypowiedziane w poduszkę, i serce, dudniące tak, że Naruto słyszał je nawet przylepiony do pleców Sasuke. Głupi smok, heh, ale chociaż się przyznał. To już początek. A sądząc z chciwości rąk Uchihy, gdy jeszcze przed paroma minutami ocierał się o wewnętrzne strony ud swojego 'młotka', lub, gdy z ognistym pożądaniem posiadł go w tym ostatnim, wspaniałym śnie, sądząc z tych wszystkich dziwacznych majaków, Sasuke faktycznie na Naruto zależało. Jak na tak zniszczonego wewnętrzną ciemnością osobnika, było to naprawdę sporo a dla Uzumakiego, który nie oczekiwał wręcz nic, było to bardzo dużo.

"To dobrze, że mnie kochasz, bo ja ciebie też." szepnął Naruto do zakrytego włosami ucha, a Uchiha skinął minimalnie głową, pozwalając blondasowi pocałować się w szyję. "Dzięki, o wieki geniuszu, niech twoje dni będą długie a zdolność rozrodcza rośnie z dnia na dzień."

Sasuke odwrócił głowę i spojrzał się na Naruto, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz wyrosną mu rogi.

"Jeszcze jesteś na haju po tej truciźnie, czy jak?"

"Nie, tylko tak sobie mówię... Bo się cieszę... Bo cię kocham..." słowa Naruto były coraz bardziej niewyraźne i senne. Czarne oczy roztopiły się w dziwnej emocji a mocne ramiona jeszcze raz zacisnęły się dookoła niego.

"Śpij, młotku."

"Ale będziesz tutaj, jak się obudzę?..."

"Będę."

"To dobrze."

Miękkie usta przemknęły mu po policzku. Naruto westchnął, uśmiechał się lekko i zasnął. Obok niego sponiewierany zemstą i nienawiścią czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się także, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

 

END

 

Piosenka "Sweet Little Bumblebee", którą cytuję na początku jest przetłumaczona przeze mnie i za cholerę nie pamiętam, czyj to utwór XD Jeśli komuś na nim zależy, proszę o kontakt, pogrzebię i znajdę w moich archiwach Józefa K. Oczywiście Sasuke mówi o horoskopie chińskim, w którym jest Tygrysem (Tora) a nie Smokiem (Tetsu); to taki mały żart, odnośnie "Tygrysa i Smoka". Uchiha pasuje mi i do jednego i do drugiego, ale wyjaśnienie horoskopu wydaje się na miejscu dla tych, którzy nie czytują SasuNeji;) To już koniec omamów, solilokwiów i udziwnień. Nie myślałem, ze rozrośnie się to do trzech rozdziałów. Sory za końcówkę, ale jak kończy się sen, kończy mi się wena;) Do następnego razu XD


End file.
